


Game On

by I_M_E



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, High School, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_M_E/pseuds/I_M_E
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Jimin are chosen to be your partners for a school assignment, but you cannot stand either one of them. You decided to take control and invite them to your house to discuss the plans for your assignment, but when the project discussion turns into a game of Truth of Dare, how far will the three of you go until someone finally caves in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue:Game On

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is my first time writing smut like this on Ao3...please be nice

# PROLOGUE

Damn it all to hell! Why didn't you reset your alarm clock after turning off the alarm? You grumbled and cursed as you ran down the halls of the school to hurry and make it in before the bell rang.

You groaned as you looked at the time on your cellphone to see you had 7 minutes left to spare.

“I can make it,” you panted with a triumphant smile as you picked up the pace, but before you knew it you had lost your footing, and within seconds you were on the ceramic floor...face...first.

You groan in pain as you rub your head, checking yourself to see for any injury, gritting year your teeth when you hear a voice

“You should really watch where you are goin’...ant,” the smug voice of Kai— EXO’s number one playboy— speaks as looks down on you as if you are beneath him in every way.

You grit your teeth, sneering at him and preparing to make a comeback, but you roll your eyes when another voice speaks

“Yeah you fuckin’ clutz...look what you did to my new shoes.” the smooth but irritating yet cocky voice of Jimin speaks. It takes everything in you not to just curse them out right there, but you don't have time for childish games as you quickly hop to your feet and flick them off.

The boys scowl at your disrespect as you flip your hair with a hand on your hip “Cry me a fuckin’ river renegades; I think I did you a favor by fuckin’ up those kicks.”

You cast your eyes to Jimin’s shoe before quickly spitting on it, causing him to jump back in disgust as you smirk

“You deserve shoes that are just as fucked up as you. Later bitch boys,” you chide as you quickly take off, causing them to curse at you and head after you—which was quite futile since you had the same class this period as well as 3rd-6th period.

You look over your shoulder, grinning triumphantly as you hear your favorite titles being yelled.

 _Bitch_. _Skank_. _Cunt_.

You giggle at the excitement of the chase as you taunt “Yea keep talkin’ shit; Can't run faster than your mouth bitches.”

They keep on you, saying that they you will regret your disrespect and eat your worda as you see the janitors supply cart in your view. You smirk and grin deviously before spinning around in midair, side kicking the supply cart over and laughing once you hear the screams of them both.

You look back to see the tangled limbs of both boys as Jimin yells your name in anger as Kai calls you a bitch while fumbling to get out of the mess you pit them in.

“I suggest you clean out that mouth with the soap there. Later boys,” you say with a smirk as you blow a kiss and disappear around the corner.

Kai and Jimin had been bullying you since they moved to L.A. from Korea—apart of two separate music groups:BTS aka Bangtan Boys and EXO-K—in order to branch out of the tradition Korean war education and dabble in the American way. Both shared the title of top dancer in their group, but Kai was a rapper and Jimin was a singer.

Might explain why the bitch never shut the fuck up, but that had been the norm since you first met—a chance encounter which involved Jimin and Kai both cutting you in the lunch line —because they felt since they are Korean superstars, you were totally irrelevant.

One thing to led to another, and in the end Kai had a busted lip, Jimin a bloody nose, and you had a sprained wrist after being pushed to the floor as Kai smirked down upon you

“The ground is _your_ home,” he chided as Jimin joined in

“Yeah. Ants _belong_ in the dirt, and birds fly through the _sky_.”

You felt your eyes tear up in anger, and before you knew it you had lunged at Jimin and decided to make your good wrist useful; They didn't call you Spark, Fury, or Champ in your neighborhood for nothing.

Ever since then they made it their duty to torment you—such torments like spiders in your locker, pouring toilet water and used tampons from the girl's restroom trashcan onto you, and tripping you as you hurried to class every day. The boys instantly made the female A-List by using their charm, handsome looks, and false promises.

Girls would swoon when they walked the halls, but you...you were the only exception to such silliness. You kissed no ass except your own, and you swooned over no boy or any male for that matter; That was their job.

You are medium height, have long dark brown hair, a very curvy and fit body—the best parts being your ass, breasts, legs and thighs—hazel eyes that could mesmerize any being, and lips that looked so kissable, a frog would beg you to turn him into a prince more than once.

You were, sexy, smart, and beautiful, and you'd be damned to let some Korean superstar bitch boys come and try to run you on your turf. You were queen and they were the tourists whom you had allowed in her kingdom.

You sit in your seat casually as if you didn't just run a marathon only moments ago, eyes looking up to see Kai and Jimin stumble in —both wearing used paper towels, tissues, and snack wrappers upon their clothes —making it just in time to catch the glare of your history teacher.

“Welcome to class boys; I'm glad you found it in your busy schedules to join us.”

Kai and Jimin are about to speak their case, but are cut off when the teacher raises a hand “Save it. Just take your seats.”

The boys scowl and huff in defeat as they make their way to their seats, both scowling at you from across the room as you smirk and wave at them smugly before winking. The class is pretty boring as usual, but hey no one ever said Miss Lee was the teaching type.

The woman wore prada glasses and Louboutins for crying out loud. You bite on the tip of your pen, staring out the window as you focus on nothing in particular, completely unaware your name is being called as you jolt when a finger snaps.

“Yes?!” you chirp as the teacher eyes you with a concerned look before speaking in her usual tone towards you...her favorite student.

“Please come pick two names from the hat so that you will know who your partners are for the group assignment.”

You nod your head before walking to her desk, sticking your hand in the hat and hoping for smart people to work with as you grab two at once. You open both sheets of paper, your eyes beginning to bulge in quiet fury as Miss Lee asks who you are assigned to.

You couldn't be more pissed as you curl your lip in disgust upon giving her both slips of paper as you clench your fist and mumble “This cannot happening.”

“Oh,” Miss Lee says with a bit of surprise and uncertainty as she speaks with remorse for you.

“It seems you will be partnered with…”

Smirks appear on the faces of the names called as your eyes meet theirs as your jaw tightens.

“Kai and Jimin.”

Guess you better buckle up...because working with these two will be one hell of a ride.

* * *

 

“Oh wow!” your friend Lay aka Yixing says with awe as you have the phone on speaker

“I know right; This can’t be fucking happening,” you groan in annoyance as you brush your hair rather roughly with malice of murder upon your voice “Like why me? Why do I of all fucking people have to work with the Korean version of Things 1 and 2?!”

You growl as you slam the brush down and snatch the curling iron from its spot as you tug at a lock of hair to be curled while Lay simply replies “Sounds like Karma to me.”

You bulge your eyes in offense at the statement as you raise a brow “What kind of fucking karma is this though? I haven’t wronged anyone or done anything wrong! I’m the _one_ who has fucking suffered not _them_!”

Lay sighs, knowing that no matter what you will defend yourself, but deep down he felt you had approached this problem all wrong from the get go from the very day you met them. “I’m just saying...I mean that day you had your first encounter you didn’t exactly ask them to move “nicely”?”

You cannot believe what you are hearing as you scoff “How else the fuck was I supposed to word it then Unicorn?”

Lay sighs when you say the nickname you gave him—reference to his daily activities of indulging himself in some of the most potent and expensive marijuana that his parents money could buy—simply taking a drag of a stogie before he lets out a terse cough “Oh come on man, you aren’t exactly the friendly type when you are either hungry or feel that someone is full of themselves. And the last time I checked every girl is all up in the asses of both Kai and Jimin, they get everything they want just by winking one damn eye or smiling, and they are both on the honors list, along with you, at school.”

You set the curling iron down since you are not really paying much attention to your friend’s words as you fluff your hair and pout your lips a bit before applying your favorite watermelon flavored lip balm.

“Ok and your point is?”

“My point is that all three of you have Alphatitis.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Lay sighs before sitting up on his bed and spelling it out for you “It means you _and_  the both of them want to be in control; You love the idea of being the best, and you love the idea of being the top when it comes to everything, so therefore you feel that no one can say shit to you or oppose you.”

“They cut me in line Lay” you deadpan as you speak monotonically “They cut me in line when they were serving sub sandwiches for lunch that day; Not only was I hungry as you say I was also quite ticked that everyone is up in some boy idols' asses like they ain’t used to shit to the point where they would even let them cut the line.”

“So what you are saying is that you felt justified to punching them both in the mouth and nose?”

“What I am saying is that they aren’t anyone special! Maybe in their country they were idols but here they are just like everyone else and don’t deserve special treatment ya feel me?”

Lay shakes his head on the other line “If I didn’t know any better you either sound jealous or mad about some sort of aspect of this, but I can’t quite differentiate between them.”

“I’m not mad or jealous!” you shout as you let out an exasperated and overly melodramatic groan while stomping to your room fully naked as you ramble through your drawers for something to wear. It wasn't that you were jealous or anything, no sir not you; It was just that you have worked for everything you have in school up to this point in your senior year, and you’d be damned if some upstarts who just got there, think they run shit just because they wear tight ass leather pants and shake their asses while singing in Korean.

You weren’t racist, but you wondered if all Korean people so as pretentious and spoiled as those two sexy assholes.

Wait...you didn’t mean that, what you meant to call them was rude and hot…

No what the fuck! You didn’t mean that either as you groaned once again with annoyance and frustration

“Battling with your conscience again honey?” Lay asks over the phone knowingly as you speak between gritted teeth “No.”

“Ok then, so change of subject then. When are the two hotties supposed to be coming to discuss the project?”

You grimace when he calls them hotties “Don’t say that ever a fucking gain,” you mutter as he apologizes and replaces the word with ‘idiots’ instead “They were supposed to be here today this afternoon, but Kai texted me saying that their dance practice would be running long so they would have to reschedule. I simply said that I didn’t know when I would be free like this due to the debate team’s next big event, practicing for RENT for the school theatre, and my own dance sessions at the studio.”

Lay rolls his eyes at how busy you are, thinking that you need to get a boyfriend and get laid...fast.

“And?”

You roll your eyes remembering what happened next as you finish explaining “Jimin’s stupid ass takes the phone from him and decides to call me. ‘Look we can’t make it until later on at nightfall, like around 7pm. So either we can meet then, or we’ll just have to talk to Miss Lee about getting new partners, but you and I both know that she won’t since everyone has a partner already, and because the blatant and unobscured fact that she doesn’t like us after we were late because a certain someone decided to sabotage us by nearly killing us with a janitor’s supply cart.’”

Lay blinks his eyes as he sputters “You nearly killed them with a supply car from one of the janitors? Jeez you are truly ruthless.”

“They fucking tripped me and made me fall on my face; I was almost late to class because of those assholes!” you shout at Lay as he quickly takes back his comment “So anyway. Fuckhead pretty much subliminally threatens to tell Miss Lee about the janitor cart situation, and you and I both know that I have to make sure I am in every one of my teacher’s good graces.”

“So you caved and told them to come there tonight?”

“You make me sound so damn weak dude.”

Lay simply snickers “No not at all, but damn that Jimin kid has got a future in professional blackmailing.”

“You know if you admire him so much I have no problem finding a new best friend?”

“Chill girl, you and I both know I’m irreplaceable like Beyonce.”

“Oh Lay you underestimate me, I won’t replace you per say, but I will see to it that you “disappear” before I think of replacing you.”

Lay simply deadpans “Thank you for telling me you are going to murder me ahead of time; At least I’ll have time to prepare for such a thing.”

You simply chuckle at the dark humor between you both, loving how no matter how frustrated you got he was there. The doorbell rings as you snap your eyes in the direction of the sound before letting out a sigh

“Fuck...the messengers from Hell have arrived,” you groan as you slip on your crop top and low riding ripped jean shorts as you fluff your hair, making sure it is bouncy and neat. You give yourself a once over before the doorbell rings again, but you ignore it only to hear your a text notifications.

From:Ultimate Bitch Boy

_You know damn well you hear us ringing the doorbell!_

From:King of the Bitches

_Open the fucking door...or else…_

“Oh hell no, Lay I gotta go these bitches are threatening me to open the door. God, please give me strength..” you speak in an intimidating tone as Lay simply giggles “Ok then, have fun.”

“Oh fuck you bye!,” you snap before ending the call and rushing downstairs “I’m fucking coming" you answer to the door bell being rang repeatedly and suddenly a loud bang comes after

“Are you fucking serious?!” you growl as you quickly unlock the door and look to your left to see Kai posted against the wall and Jimin smirking at you as he steps back. You glare at him as you step out, bare footed and ready to kick ass. You are a bit taken aback by his [outfit](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/37200000/Airport-Jimin-jimin-bts-37256824-500-750.jpg)...guess they truly know how to adapt to their environment.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” you seeth as Jimin simply looks at you, eyes trailing your body as you see nothing but red. He takes in your appearance, licking his lips mischievously, but you pay it no mind as you check to see if your door might have some sort of marks from his Timberland boots “Park Jimin...of B-T-S. That’s who.”

You resist every urge to punch him as Kai simply crosses his arms “We just got out from the most hellish and tiring dance practice of our lives, and here you are...just letting us stand out here like homeless idiots. Not very hospitable if you ask me.”

You simply roll your eyes before crossing you arms, taking in what Kai is [wearing](https://ourexoticplanet.files.wordpress.com/2013/10/kai3.jpg) as well and wonder were they actually at dance practice all this time “Shut the fuck up and come inside.”

You walk inside as Kai and Jimin follow suit, both eyeing your home as Kai whistles in approval  
Don’t touch any fucking thing in my house, or else...I’ll make it to where you will never dance again.”

“Well unlike you, your home has some class,” Kai retorts as you sneer at him before walking away

“Bitch,” you mutter as you make your way to the living room “Stop looking and keep walking,” you snap as you tick your tongue and flick your tongue ring in frustration as they follow you. Before they even step foot on the carpet you stop them in their tracks before glaring at them both and speaking coldly

“No shoes on the carpet.” They both look at you like you are telling a joke as you put your hand on your hip “That means take them off...idiots.”

Jimin looks at Kai who only shrugs before they both take off their shoes and line them up where all shoes of guests go. You smirk at their obedience as they scowl at you before you go into the living room. You gesture for them to sit as Kai takes the couch, and Jimin takes the floor, sitting just a few feet from you as they both look around.

“Ok let’s get straight to the point,” you begin to speak as they both roll their eyes

“We aren’t friends at all, and we sure as hell ain't buddies. Follow my directions to a tee, and we’ll all get nothing short of an A+ on this project. This is strictly business not pleasure, so let’s get this done and only see each other at school...nothing more. Got it?”

Kai scoffs “Why do we have to follow your directions?”

“Yeah, isn’t this a “group” project?” Jimin accentuates with air quotes as you rub your temple to ease stress

“To answer you first question it’s simply because I am smarter, and as for your second question, yes. This is a “group” assignment, but I am more than confident that my input will be all we need on this.” Kai looks at Jimin a bit of disappointment in his eyes as the younger simply shrugs before they both get up and begin to walk out the living room

“Um excuse me, where the fuck are you both going?” you snap as Kai turns his head slightly, showing off his perfect side profile as you gulp from how his eyes are look at you from that angle

“Home obviously.”

You narrow your eyes at the response as you cross you arms before smirking “What’s wrong? Are the little princes not too fond of someone they don’t like giving out orders?”

Jimin simply stands next to Kai before glowering at you “Oh trust us that is that last thing we are even concerned about ant.”

You sneer at him for calling you that as Kai simply replies “Miss Lee told us all that we have to work together on this project, but it seems to me that you feel you can do everything yourself.”

“Because I can obviously?” you chide as Kai simply rolls his eyes

“Ok then. So since you can go it alone, then we can leave right?”

You simply wave at them as you smile smugly before getting ready to go back upstairs, but you stop when you hear Jimin’s words

“Miss Lee will be so thrilled when she sees how _lovely_ our project will be won’t she hyung?”

You look over your shoulder and furrow your eyebrows as Kai then speaks

“Yeah. She’ll be asking who did _all_ this great work, and when we tell her that we didn’t a do a thing because Y/N insisted upon doing all the work herself, she’ll wanna know why.”

You turn around fully, seeing that they have their backs turned as you curl your lips in disgust  
They were going to set you up and make you look like some antisocial mean girl that didn’t play well with others, which was not good for your reputation since you were the president of like 5 clubs that clearly enforced teamwork and unity.

“Oh well guess it can’t be helped. I mean she doesn’t want our help so we might as well just leave her to it yeah?” Kai asks Jimin with a smirk as Jimin looks at him knowingly with a mischievous grin as he bites his lip

“Yeah. But it’s quite sad isn’t it? I thought American student council presidents and class presidents were supposed to be “helpful” to all students. Guess only _our_ country believes that.”

You could not be hearing this right now; These fuckers were trying to guilt trip you, and sadly…

“Wait…”

It had worked.

The two boys turned around as you glared at them both, exhaling a sharp breath as you crossed your arms

“Hm?” Kai tilts his head at you innocently as if they weren’t just guilt tripping you before you admit defeat

“Fine. We can...work together,” you say between gritted teeth as Kai and Jimin both grin at you, showing off those beautiful teeth, but the smiles were anything but sincere.

“Glad we could come to an agreement Ant,” Jimin says cheekily as they both head back to the living room and sit where they were before. You can’t help but want to rip your hair out as you curse inwardly.

“This is gonna be a long Friday night,” you mutter as you go into the living room.

* * *

 

After what seems like an hour of discussing and debating—mostly debating since Kai keeps undermining your ideas, and Jimin says that they seem too complex and suggest more simpler ideas—you feel a bit more like you may be able to pull off a decent project, since by the look of it they were pretty damn smart.

You lay on your stomach as you kick your legs and bite on the tip of your pen while reading through the textbook and highlighting key components to use for the project. You don’t even notice that Kai and Jimin are both staring at you and watch as you lay down on your stomach and the face you make when you concentrate. You look so sexy and focused to them as you flip a page and shake your head to find what you need, but it is your beauty that captivates them more than anything.

Those beautiful long legs coupled with that sexy curvy upper body of yours was just a sight to see as they continued to watch you. You suck the pen a bit as you twirl your tongue around it, and the only thing that runs through Jimin’s mind is ‘don’t tease...you’ll regret it.’

Kai licks his lips as he notices that you have a tattoo on your lower back, but it isn’t the design that has him interested...it’s the meaning of the hangul symbols that are upon your skin as he nudges Jimin with his foot and points to it subtly.

Jimin notices it too, putting his hand on his chest like he is mesmerized and enchanted by you as you continue to not pay attention. You turn over after sighing in frustration as you throw your arm over your eyes “Fuck, this is not how I wanted to spend my Friday night,” you grumble as Kai raises an eyebrow and looks at Jimin.

“Well how did you want to spend your night?”

“Why do you care?” you retort as Kai looks a bit hurt by that, but then he does remember you are supposed to dislike one another “I don’t...but I still wanna know.”

You simply sigh and turn back on your stomach before glaring at him “My parents aren’t due back until next week since they are on some business trips for the companies they work for. I usually have friends over and we drink, watch movies, or play some games, but I’m stuck here with you two bozos.”

“What kind of “games” do you play?” Jimin asks with curiosity as you decide to tell him, after all what harm could it possibly do.

“I Never or Truth or Dare, something like that or Spin the Bottle mixed with Truth or Dare.”

Jimin then smiles “I’ve played that before.”

You raise your eyebrow at him as he explains “Me and my group members played it once with this girl group back home called Sonamoo; It was pretty fun.”

You giggle at the thought of someone as cute and squishy like Jimin playing a game like Truth or Dare…

_Cute and Squishy? Oh no not again…_

“Ditto. Me, Taemin, Luhan, and Kris were invited to a party and played it with Kyungri, Hyuna, Yura, and Nana; It was...interesting.”

You hold back a laugh as Kai purses his lips when he says the word as you sigh “Yeah it can be that, but unfortunately I’m here with you two and this dumb project.”

“Hey we told you to reschedule this for another time,” Kai says offended as Jimin nods in agreement “Yeah, I mean sorry for saying I was going to tell on you about the supply cart, but we knew you wouldn’t want to work with us in the long run so we just decided to get it over with.”

You furrow your eyebrows as you realize what Jimin just said “So you basically lied about blackmailing me and appeased me on top of it?”

Jimin blushes a bit at your words as he rubs the nape of his neck before you faintly smile and think that noone has ever done anything for your sake before. Most of the time they would just let you adjust to something rather than appease or do what you wanted. You chuckle as Kai sighs

“It’s obvious we hate one another, but we all do go to the same school and we do represent it, and as such we should just toss aside our differences just for tonight and work together to make Miss Lee happy.”

You blink your eyes at Kai’s words, filling something inside you as you are taken aback by the sudden wisdom. Kai notices you gazing at him as he clears his throat “I mean...I think that’s what we all want right? To make her happy so we can get a good grade?”

You snap out of your attraction to how well he speaks as you nod in approval before silence surrounds you all again. Jimin simply turns up his lips as he looks at your textbook full of highlighted material and gets an idea

“How about we take a break?”

You eye him as he rubs his nape “I mean you have highlighted nearly every page of that damned book, and you look like you could use something to relieve some work stress.”

You can’t help but think that Jimin is right as you look at he and Kai, shrugging before you close the book and they both smile sincerely this time.

“Ok then,” you say with a faint smile as you get up and walk into the kitchen. Kai and Jimin both look at your ass as you leave, both of them licking their lips as they exchange looks to invoke a silent conversation. You come back with a large case of Bud Light Lime Ritas as they look at it and then back at you as you smirk

“Jimin has a point; I can despise you guys any other day, but for tonight...let’s relieve some stress. Overwork is not good, and you seem pretty _cool_ to me.”

You toss them both a can as they smile at one another before you pop yours open and toss Kai a phone. He looks at you with a puzzled expression as you call over your shoulder

“2 is Pizza Hut speeddialed. Two large pan pizzas with double sausage, double pepperoni, and extra cheese with parmesan flavored crust.”

Kai quickly dials Pizza Hut and voices the order to them as Jimin eyes you with curiosity

“What? I’m hungry ok?” you say innocently as you gulp some of the liquor.

Another hour passed, and the time was now a quarter to nine. The table was covered in Lime Rita cans, and the boxes of pizza, along with some hot wings ordered extra by Kai, had been ravaged through. You giggle and laugh as Jimin tells stories about he and his bandmate Taehyung pulling pranks on the members while they sleep when they are on tour.

Kai sits and eats a slice of pizza lazily as he takes another gulp of Lime Rita as he tosses it in the trashcan you situated in the middle of the floor. You look at him and notice his half lidded eyes as he focuses them on you before smirking

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he says as he gulps before you lick your lips suggestively “I’ll burn it once I take it, because your face is so ugly.”

Kai simply laughs as he breathes out ‘liar’ under his breath before you mumble ‘it’s the truth” as he hums unconvincingly. Jimin grabs the empty bottle of Coke that came with the meal, eyeing it as he comes up with an idea

“Speaking of truth, anyone up for Truth or Dare?”

You chuckle “Uh...no? The fuck?” you gulp your drink obnoxiously as Kai smirks at you “Aww what’s the matter? Ya’ scared princess?”

You side eye him as he tries you, setting the can down before belching and excusing yourself

“No. I just know that I am going to play the game better than you.”

Kai gulps his beer, humming in response “That a challenge princess?”

“Take it how ya’ want playboy, but I know how to hold my fuckin' water,” you smirk as he looks at Jimin “I’m in...if she’s in.”

Jimin smiles as he looks over at you “I’m the type who believes in actions not words.”

You look at both of them, seeing those sexy smirks on their faces, and honestly you would love nothing more than to wipe them off.

“Game fucking on,” you say in a low tone as Kai and JImin both come to sit by you on the floor. Jimin hands you the bottle as you furrow your brows “I am a gentleman, so ladies first yeah?”

You act like you are privileged as you snatch the bottle, emitting a snigger from him as you spin the bottle and it lands on Kai first.  
You smile as he smirks at you.


	2. Round: Dirty Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's time to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the dirty truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some honesty, but who said being honest had to be innocent? ;)

“Well, well, well...looks like you are my first victim playboy,” you say smugly as he licks his lips, anticipating what you make him do at your mercy.

“Truth...or Dare?” you say challengingly as he takes time to mull it over “Truth.”

You giggle triumphantly as you call him a pussy under your breath before thinking of a good question to ask

“How many girls have you fucked in Korea as a superstar and since you started going to my school?”

Kai simply smiles as he chuckles “Do you really want to know? Or are you testing my limits?”

You smirk at him and don’t reply as he smirks before leaning close to your face, his breath on your lips as he speaks cockily

“ _None_.”

You raise an eyebrow as he pulls back, and Jimin simply laughs at your reaction as you deadpan

“ _Bull_... _shit_.”

“Not... _bullshit_. I haven’t fucked any girl since I moved to L.A. Sorry to say ,but I don’t believe in rutting girls just for the fun of it, unless we both get something out of it in the long run.”

You look intrigued by his answer as you smirk “Saving yourself for marriage pretty boy?”

Kai simply scoffs “There is such a thing as AIDs ya know?”

“There is such a thing as condoms ya know?” you mock him as he simply tongues the inside of his cheek before you finally get it “You like someone...don’t you?”

Kai doesn’t answer but keeps his face stoic as you chuckle “So you are saving yourself for a specific girl? That’s cute.”

“Won’t be so cute when she is begging me to mix her insides up with my dick though,” he says in a husky tone as you feel your cheeks get warm “Do I know her?”

Kai simply leans back in before whispering in your ear “That is for me to know and for you to find out princess.”

You purse your lips at his dry answer as he smirks at you before he grips the bottle. He carelessly flicks his wrist, sending the bottle spinning as you glance at him with a bit of anticipation, noting those sexy eyes looking into yours.

No...wait. No...this time you meant to say that, but he didn’t have to know that now did he?

The bottle stops and Kai only smiles at you as he smirks “You got lucky princess. Jimin…”

“Yeah :D?”

“Truth or Dare bro?”

Jimin thinks to himself for a second before answering “Truth man.”

Kai nods his head, knowing that more than likely you all will be doing nothing but truth until you one of wants to see just how far you can go. Great alphas think alike he supposes.

“Since we got here what's the one moment you got so hard from something that you just had to take a bathroom break?”

Jimin scoffs as he sighs and presses his lips together

“First day of school at the orientation ceremony, I saw this very hot, very beautiful, and very sexy girl. God those eyes, that hair and that fuckin' smile...made me have a private summer so I had to cool down a bit...so I found the nearest bathroom and handled it.”

You hold in a laugh as Jimin reveals this so unashamedly as he glances at you “Hey...you gotta do what you gotta do y’ know?”

“Is it true that you were the one behind the moans coming from the girls bathroom on the second floor?” Kai asks

Jimin licks his lips, remembering that day vividly as he nods smugly before he hears you giggle

_How cute._

“This I must hear...spill Debbie cakes,” you say with a smirk as Jimin smirks at the nickname and leans back comfortably “So you know Sarah right?”

You try to match a face with a name as your eyes widen “‘Captain of the cheer squad’ Sarah? No way! Dude she’s like the biggest fuckin’ prude in the whole school.”

Jimin keeps his smirk on his face as he continues “Oh well she wasn’t so prude when she passed me a note like a week after I started coming to school. She pretty much was curious about this..”

Jimin opens his mouth and shows his tongue off smugly, making you feel a certain way as you smirk at him “So our little superstar has tongue game huh?”

Jimin smiles proudly as he bites on his tongue ring “So I decided to qualm her curiosity after class was over, and let’s just say my name served as a very soothing listening experience until after lunch was over.”

Kai laughs and daps Jimin, praising him on the oral activity he had engaged himself in as he looks up at the ceiling “She tasted pretty nice, but I didn’t really focus on her but the girl who I’m currently crushing on. God...I can only imagine her talking to me just like that. Jimin, Oh Jimin….taste me baby. Fuck you do it so good...oh god make me cum.”

You squirm a bit, your face flushing slightly from Jimin’s voice as you reach for another can of liquor, but you and Kai touch hands as he smirks at you before you hurry and reach for another one, popping it open and trying to focus on the task at hand.

“Alright bro your turn then,” Kai says as he pushes the bottle to Jimin and watches as he flicks his wrist and spins the bottle with great speed. The bottle practically cyclones from his fucking muscles as you wonder if it will ever stop. It begins to slow in its speed as you all watch anxiously to see who will be picked.

The bottle stops and Jimin only smiles deviously at Kai as the latter sighs in annoyance of it not landing on the exact target, but oh well...next time it will happen.

“Truth or Dare hyung?” Jimin asks as he sips some beer before Kai mulls it over and shrugs before saying truth. Jimin simply smirks at the answer as he thinks of a good enough question to keep this interesting

“So there are a lot of girls at our school, but which one would you instantly bring to bed if you had the chance.”

Kai simply smiles before shrugging “That’s easy,” he says before pointing and looking at you, causing you to look behind you as you then point yourself and he nods biting his lips

“You can’t be serious,” you say with amusement as he replies “Dead ass serious.”

You notice how his voice has dropped to and octave as you don’t even realize that you whisper nearly

“Why?”

“Because despite your cold and impassive demeanor, you are sexy and very attractive. Your attitude is something that I take as a challenge daily, and if I ever was to get a chance-”

“Which you won’t…” you retort as he smirks at that same cockiness that makes you so damn sexy in his eyes

“If I did though...I’d do what no one else has the courage to do.”

You furrow your brows as you let out an amused chuckle “And what is that?”

Kai leans in, faces only centimeters apart as he breathes against your lips “I’d tame you, tame that ass so good, that you’d be a lioness to everyone else, but to me...you’d be a cute, sexy little kitten.”

You bite your lip as your eyes move from his lips to his eyes as he tilts his head at you, practically challenging you as you feel the pressure and pull back first as he smirks at you. You glare at him, hating that he even entertains such thoughts in his head as you scoff

“I’d never let you touch me playboy.”

“Never say never...princess.”

You sip your beer as you look at him from the corner of your eyes, noting that his smirk is starting to slowly but surely turn you on.

_Damn this liquor...hold your shit girl_

Kai flicks his wrist again, spinning the bottle and watching as he finally get what he has wished for as your eyes dart down to where the bottle had landed. Jimin smirks before looking at you

“Hehe...looks like you are up champ,” he chuckles as you give him a fake smile before setting down the can beside you as you flick your tongue ring in between your tongue and teeth, causing Jimin to part his lips as his eyes grow a bit bigger. You look back at him, realizing you just showed your tongue ring without thinking as he bites his lips and looks away with a smirk.

“So princess,” Kai starts as he leans forward a bit “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” you say outright as Kai nods before thinking of something real good to ask you. He looks you over, wondering what is on your mind as you tilt your head at him “I’m waiting...playboy.”

Kai smirks at the nickname “If you had to choose any guy from school to fuck...who would it be?”

You smirk and decide to play with his head a little as you say confidently “Sehun.”

Kai laughs at your answer as Jimin sniggers before you raise an eyebrow and they explain why they find it hard to believe

“Ok first you can’t possibly want to fuck Sehun-”

“But I do.”

“Unless you want to be a fucking pedophile.”

You look at he and Jimin, cursing inwardly as your failed scheme as you remember that the boy is only 16 or so as you shake your head before glaring at Kai “Don’t try to play mind games with me princess...they don’t work.”

You simply smirk before you feign defeat “Oh you got me! Nothing gets past you does it?”

“Not really. It’s a big advantage when I use it to get whatever I want.”

You mull over your answer carefully, using the bashful card as you voice out a name in a gentle but shy tone

“Kyungsoo.”

Kai’s eyes widen at your answer as he looks over at Jimin, both of them looking a bit surprised by the answer as you fix their confusion

“He looks like he has big cock, and he looks like the type who would be a gentleman in the streets but a freak in the sheets. Which...is one of my favorite qualities to look for in a man.”

Kai seems a bit displeased with your answer, but of course that is what you want since you didn’t exactly tell the truth, and that can lead to doing an automatic dare, but he didn’t have to know that did he? Satisfied with your answer Kai passes you the bottle and you spin it starting off the next rotation.

The bottle lands on Jimin, who smiles at you as you smirk and think of something quite personal to ask once he picks truth.

“You swear you have good head game, but do you have good dick game, and how many females have you fucked before?”

Jimin simply plays with his tongue ring before answering “My dick game is quite exquisite, and I've only fucked 2 girls in my lifetime.; Being an idol ain't easy...dry seasons never go away.”

You nod at his answer as he takes his turn and once the he bottle lands on you Kai daps Jimin “Looks like your go doll; Truth or Dare?”

You lean close to Jimin, not too close, but close to where he can see your eye color

“Don't call me doll, twinkle toes. Truth,” you say simply as he smirks when you pull back

“What is the one fantasy you masturbate to more than any other?”

You can't believe he just asked you that as he makes his eyebrows dance while Kai only giggles at your reaction, but hey this was totally level 1 shit, and you were not going to let them make you cave.

“I’m in my bed alone and doing my homework like I do every night when suddenly I hear something fall to the floor downstairs, so I get up to check it out,” you pause to take a sip of beer as you notice you have their undivided attention and smirk

“I make sure to grab my softball bat, just in case I’ll need to protect myself. I head downstairs, making sure I am being quiet as I get downstairs and see shadows in my living room moving around. I hear them shush one another, saying that they are going to be rich since they stole the family heirlooms, but I quickly rush in and begin swinging the bat like a damn hard hitter.”

The boys both gulp at the image as they feel nothing but fear at the thought of you holding such a thing and using it as a weapon. God have mercy on the poor souls whoever got on your bad side.

“As I am swinging the bat, I suddenly get yanked down on the floor by my ankle and end up dropping the bat, and before I know it I am on the floor squirming underneath someone as they hold my hands behind my back. They turn on the lights, looking at the person who caught them and begin to smirk and smile naughtily at me. They begin touching me and squeezing my breasts; One chokes me and slaps me but not too hard...not too soft, and then I feel a hand come down on my ass. ‘Ooh...look at what we have here. Such a pretty security system’ one guy says as he lifts up my shirt, revealing my lace v secret bra that matches with my lace boy shorts I am wearing. I see the lust in their eyes, feeling myself getting wet from the dangerous aspect of the entire situation.”

You can feel yourself getting turned on by your favorite fantasy as you move slightly, parting your legs just a little to cool down the heat that is building between them, not even noticing that Kai’s eyes dart down to notice your “subtle” movements.

“They tie me up and keep me face down, I try to fight, but they are both just two strong for me. As I keep fighting, I notice that my panties are being pushed to the side a bit and suddenly I feel something slip inside me and curl up. The one who is holding me down fingers me, causing me to gasp as I curse and moan all at the same time; He tells me not to fight it, and that it is obvious I like what he is doing to me. I call him a sick bastard, and he counters back by whispering in my ear and says ‘Then cure me beautiful...make me feel better. Moan for daddy...”

“And do you?” Jimin interjects as he raises his eyebrow “Mhmm,” you say slowly with a satisfied smile.

“He continues to stroke my walls with his finger, slipping in another and then another after a few more minutes. I cry out and beg for more of it as he hits my spot repeatedly, making me scream as he talks dirty to me.”

“What does he say?” Kai asks with a smirk as you glance at him before closing you eyes and sighing from the exposure of this whole thing

“He says 'Yeah, that’s right you like when your little tight hole gets finger fucked don’t you baby?' I moan in response, causing the other guy to pull my head back by my hair as he bites my ear ‘Audio please?' I cry out yes as he growls like a beast from how I sound ‘If you think my fingers feel good...wait until you feel only me’ I gasp when he goes deeper, but then I feel another finger slip elsewhere which I wasn’t used to.”

Kai and Jimin can feel themselves getting hard from what you are telling them as you squirm just a bit while fantasizing “Their fingers inside my pussy and ass feel so good...I feel like I am going to explode; The one fingering my pussy orders me to cum like the good little slut I am as the other one smacks my ass and tells me not to hold back and how he wants to hear me scream..I cum...so...fucking...hard that my body jerks violently and my tongue hangs out my mouth like in a fuckin' hentai cartoon.”

Jimin and Kai both gulp, looking at one another as Jimin licks his lips “Is that...all?”

You smile at his interest as you bite your finger seductively “Once they see that I am coming down from my high, they both turn me on my back, eyeing my body as they strip off their clothes. One of them quickly turns off the light so I don’t see their faces, which makes it all the more interesting once I feel one of them crash his mouth against mine as our tongues battle it out. I’m not even paying attention that he is about to slip his dick inside, but when I gasp and my eyes open wide..I feel as if I might come right at that moment...God he’s so big and thick inside me.”

You slowly begin to touch your thigh as Kai and Jimin both watch you, resisting as best as they can so they don’t do anything stupid as you fantasize “The other gets underneath me, sliding his dick in my ass, and fuck it hurts...but I am so distracted by my pussy being filled I barely notice the pain after a few minutes. I moan and scream, begging them to stop and telling them I can’t take it anymore when the one who fingered my pussy starts talking ‘Give it to me baby, let daddy have it; be a good girl and spread those legs wider.’ I obey and hold my legs up as he pounds into me, making me see nothing but spots as the other smacks my ass and plays with my clit sending me into euphoria. We all cum at the same time, our juices mixing into a lustful cocktail as they pull out of me, and once they do...I decide to return the favor by giving myself a taste of me off their large cocks.”

Kai and Jimin clear their throats as Jimin pulls as his collar “I’m so tired that I don’t have the strength to get up so I just fall asleep, but the next morning when I wake up I’m in my bed, in clean clothes and smell like my favorite body wash—Vanilla Dusk—all over, but when I look to my left I see a note on my nightstand that says: “Leave your window open, or we won’t be so nice next time.”

Jimin adjusts himself as he clears his throat when you finish causing you to straighten up as you pretend like you were affected “That’s all,” you shrug like it was no big deal as Kai nods with a sexy grin as Jimin gets up and grabs another slice of pizza “Wow...naughty little brain you got there; Your dreams are practically porn,” he grins as he bites into the pizza, cheese stretching as he slowly eats while closing his eyes ,and you can’t help but be turned on

“Ok so then...y-you need to spin now,” Kai states as you regain your focus, and spin the bottle around, and as it spins Jimin proposes something

“Ok guys, I think we have heard enough dirty secrets from one another, so what do you both say to upping the ante?”

You raise an eyebrow at Jimin as you and Kai both look at one another “What do you have in mind?” you asks as he licks his lips before the bottle starts to slow down

“Let’s ditch the junior high and move on to the high school level shit; From this point on all we will do is dares, and for each dare we do you have to one up the dare in order to get ahead of the game. Sound cool?”

You look at Kai as he looks back at you and smirks, causing your breath to hitch as he chides “We don’t gotta do it if you are scared princess; We can always go back to highlighting the textbook.”

You narrow your eyes at him, knowing that he definitely challenging you now as you lean closer but look at Kai as you speak to Jimin “It’s... _on_.”

Jimin smiles looking down at the bottle as it starts to stops, and if the shit eating grin on his face isn’t enough of an indication that things are going to get hotter then nothing else is

“So...looks like the first dare for Round 2 goes toooo…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicking it up a notch for the next chapter! Prepare yourself!


	3. Game On:Novice Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novice Level Dares  
> Limited to:
> 
> -Stripping  
> -Dirty Dancing  
> -Sucking, Tasting, or Licking above the chest  
> -Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kai starts it off but who will finish?

“Kai.”

The tanned boy bites his lip with anticipation but a small hint of nervousness as he looks up at you from the bottle and sees you are smirking. You both stare at one another, the excitement is mellow but the heat is building, and you know deep down…

“This is gonna be good,” Jimin says as if he was reading your mind as you lean back and cross you arms while looking at Kai who leans forward sitting on his haunches

“So princess...what’s my _dare_?”

You bite your lip as you look around and analyze your surroundings before you smirk after looking towards the kitchen

“Come on,” you say as you beckon for them to follow you to the kitchen as you go to the refrigerator. Kai furrows his brows as to why you are here as he watches you open to refrigerator, getting a perfect view of your ass as you bend down to get some fruit from the fruit drawer and close the fridge.

“Ok playboy,” you say as you hold a group of grapes from their stem as you smirk at him before telling him to come closer

“I dare you to _feed_ me for _3_ minutes.”

Kai simply scoffs before smirking and taking the grapes from “Piece of cake.”

He takes a grape and gets ready to feed you before you stop him “ I wasn’t done; You have to do it while looking me in my eyes, and no matter what I do...you cannot stop until the 3 minutes are up. Twinkle toes, you mind watching the time?”

Jimin shakes his head and pulls out his cellphone, ready to start the countdown as he wait for your signal

Kai looks a bit nervous as he licks his lips when you smirk at him “You up for this playboy? If not...we can always stop the game and go back to debating on the The Revolution.”

Kai’s eyes grow bit intense as he smirks “Not a chance; Jimin start the damn clock.”

Jimin starts the clock as Kai starts to feed you, taking a grape in between his fingers as he brings it to you mouth. You smirk before slowly opening your mouth and letting your tongue roll the grape into your mouth, nearly licking Kai’s fingers in the process. Two minutes pass as eyes look into yours while you slowly chew the grapes that he gives you while softly moaning and closing your eyes in satisfaction, awaiting yet another one as he plucks it off and repeats the action, but where was the fun in that?

Once he brings the grape to your mouth, you slowly roll your tongue again, but this time you wrap your lips around his fingertip causing Jimin’s eyes to widen as he mutters out the time

“58 seconds…”

Kai parts his lips as he watches you slowly pull your lips from his finger with a sexy smirk on your face as you wink at him. Kai halts for a second before realizing that you just sucked his finger as you giggle

“Come on playboy...the princess wants more,” you tease as he plucks another grape and watches as you roll your tongue out, flicking and curling it around his fingertip as you roll the grape into your sweet cavern. You chew once more as you look into those chocolate orbs, smirking at Kai’s reaction as he begins to turn a light shade of red

“What’s the matter? Am I that hard to feed?” you fake a pout as Kai plucks another grape and places it on your tongue as you hold it out, hoping that you don’t do anything else that may cause him to take you in your own kitchen, but of course where was the fun in that?

“Mmm…” you hum in satisfaction as you take his finger in your mouth once more, twirling your tongue around it as if it was something else as Kai exhales as if that is what you were tasting right now at this moment. Jimin watches and bites his lips at the scene as you glance over at him and smile before softly biting Kai’s finger, a small groan coming from him that he hopes you don’t hear.

“3...2...1. Time,” Jimin calls as you let go of Kai’s finger with a wet sound as he looks at you before you push his hand back to him and take the grapes from him.

“Thanks playboy,” you say as you bite your finger before walking back to the living room “I needed a little _snack_.”

Jimin stands beside Kai as they watch you walk away confidently before they both dap with parted lips as Kai bites his lips and palms his crotch

“Fuck...she’s _good_.”

They both come back in the room and sit down where they were before as you pass the bottle to Kai with a smirk “Your spin...playboy.”

Kai scowls at you as he spins and hopes that the bottle lands on you so he can play you at your own game, but unfortunately he’d have to wait since it lands on Jimin instead who seems to be ready for anything thrown at him by his best friend as he smirks

“Oh Jiminnie,” Kai sing songs as Jimin’s smirk disappears and is replaced by a nervous smile “Y-Yeah hyung?”

Kai looks over at you, smirking as he bites his lips causing you to shiver as your breath hitches. He may not have been able to execute a dare on you, but doesn’t mean he can’t get someone else to.

“Jimin,” he says slowly putting his eyes on the younger as he awaits the task “You like sweet things right?”

Jimin looks over at you before looking back at Kai with a knowing smirk “Absolutely.”

“Then I dare you to suck and lick something sweet off of the princess’s neck until she says stop while she looks at me.”

You tongue the inside of your cheek as you scoff at Kai’s dare

_Nice move playboy...well played_

“That not a _problem_ is it...princess?” Jimin says in a husky tone inching closer to you as your voice falters just barely “Not at all...twinkle...toes.”

Kai leans back a bit against the couch as he sits on the floor and watches you both before Jimin whispers in your ear “Got anything sweet for me? Might wanna make sure you have enough or else...I might use your neck as a second option.”

You lightly shove him away and make him giggle as you rush to the kitchen, grab the whipped cream from the fridge, and toss it to Jimin before sitting on the floor nonchalantly, keeping your eyes on Kai’s as he tilts his head at you cockily and winks at you just like you did to him. You tongue the inside of your cheek as you and Kai have a silent conversation with your eyes

_I hate you so much right now…_

_You say that now, but I’ll change your mind eventually…_

Jimin pops off the top of the whipped cream, biting his lip as he comes closer to you, smiling that adorable but sexy smile as he shakes up the can “Just say the word, and I’ll stop princess.”

“Get on with it Debbie Cakes,” you snap as he smirks “As you wish.”

He puts the tip of the spray nozzle against your neck, squirting out a line of cream from where your shoulder and neck meets up to where your jaw line connects to your neck. You gasp lightly at the cold sensation as Jimin sets the can down and eyes your beautiful neck, all exposed to him as he looks at Kai.

“Hurry or else it will melt,” Kai advises as Jimin nods before running his tongue from the starting point and slowly dragging it up your neck. You keep your eyes on Kai, wanting to close them when you feel Jimin’s wet muscle upon your skin. You tense up a bit when you feel his tongue on your vein, breath hitching as he whispers

“Relax…”

“He said to suck me too, not just lick me,” you retort as Jimin brings you a bit closer with his hand on your waist “Shh...same difference; I still get to taste you.”

He keeps dragging his tongue up as your eyes meet Kai’s, who is now only a few inches away as you feel your heartbeat quicken. Jimin’s ball of his tongue ring runs over your skin, providing a smooth touch along with the whipped cream.

You continue to look at Kai as he looks down at Jimin licking on your neck “Jimin...I think you've done enough licking?”

Jimin stops just as he gets to your jawline and slowly wraps his lips around your neck. He gives your skin a pleasing French kiss as he occasionally nips you

“Ah…” you give a little moan when you feel his teeth in your skin, biting your lip as he intentionally pulls you closer and gets you to angle your head over towards Kai for more access

You hear a low grunt come from him as you continue to look at Kai who simply smirks at you as you roll your eyes, but it's a bit hard when Kai’s expression is so lustful and cocky. Jimin flicks his tongue in between every suck of your neck, tasting your skin and letting out a low groan when you inadvertently grip the hem of his shirt.

“Mmph,” you bite your lip as you feel Jimin’s teeth once more, feeling something pooling inside of your stomach as you lightly but futilely try to push him away as you feel his breath below your ear as he heatedly but gently French kisses your neck.

“A-ha…” you gently moan as your eyes flutter open only to meet Kai’s as he looks in your eyes but not smirking anymore as he parts his lips, panting and taking in your expressions.

You lean in close to him as you grip Jimin’s shirt, but soon you realize what you are doing and abruptly speak

“Stop.”

Jimin’s tongue licks you one last time before he pulls back, looking into your eyes as you both pant softly. You see the lust in Jimin’s eyes but you can also see a hint of what looks to be...attraction….very strong attraction.

“Not bad twinkle toes...not bad,” you whisper with a smirk as he bites his lips before moving your hair to the side as he puts his finger under your chin and turns your head towards Kai.

“Behold...the only love bite done in less than 4 minutes.”

You hold back a laugh as you push Jimin back into his spot as Kai licks his lips “Thought you might cave there for a second princess.”

You scoff “Not a chance playboy.”

He grins at you as he leans back while you touch your neck and feel how hot Jimin has made it, feeling oddly... admiration for the chubby cheeked boy as he claps has his hands and rubs them.

“OK so it's your turn,” he says as he passes the bottle to you, and you flick your wrist and spin. The bottle spins pretty fast, making everything much are exciting for the three of you as you all lean forward anxiously.

When the bottle stops you chuckle as you put your eyes on Jimin

“Oh twinkle toes...it seems that fate has given us another opportunity to connect huh?”

Jimin gulps nervously, afraid that you may make him do something totally humiliating as you grin at him before you get up and run to your room before saying you will be right back. The boys look at one another as they wait for you to come back, and when you do, you reveal you have a iPod in one hand and a black Beats Pill in the other.

Jimin’s eyes widen as he gulps when you begin to skim through your Milk app

“Twinkle toes...what type of music do you like to get busy to?”

Jimin blushes a bit as he rubs his neck sheepishly “Uh...depends on the mood, but I like Jay Park or Crush, and sometimes I like Chris Brown, Ne-Yo, or Trey Songz.”

You nod your head and whistle at his music taste in approval as you pick a song, but before you play it you point to him

“I dare you to dance to a song by any one of those artists that I choose, but the moves have to center around how you would fuck a girl.”

Jimin looks over at Kai who mouths ‘Damn’ as he gulps “I-I don’t really like to do stuff like that in front of people…”

“Aww...is Twinkle Toes scared? Wanna stop so I can heat you a bottle, or maybe you would like me to lend you some of my panties to wear since you are bitching out on me.”

Almost immediately after you say that Jimin stands up and walks over to you; He towers over you before putting his finger under your chin and looking at you intensely while speaking against your lips

“Play. The. Damn. Song,” he says as he walks over to the center of the floor in front of the T.V., you gulp from how close he was as you go through the music and find the song for him to dance to.

“Are you ready?” you ask with a smirk as Jimin nods before turning his snapback around and pulling it over his eyes and getting serious. You press play on the iPod, and soon Welcome by Jay Park comes on, and Jimin smirks while his head is down, biting his lip and instantly becomes a dancing machine.

He slowly begins to roll his body while holding the rim of his snapback, and bites his lip as he does dances that match something Ne-Yo or Chris Brown would do in some of their videos. He rolls his hips like a pro as he pops and locks, spinning around before falling to the floor, going into a B-Boy move. As the music goes deeper he starts to slowly take off shirt, ticking to the rhythm of the song as he tosses his shirt off, revealing the body of a God.

Your eyes widen as you watch this timid, squishy boy turn into a stripper God before your eyes. He grabs at his crotch, rolling his body some more before falling on his stomach and starting to grind on the floor as he makes his ass bounce. He takes the snap back off, putting it under his face, almost as if it is supposed to represent the woman if she was underneath him.

He bites his lips, grinding his hips against the floor as his body moves so fluid and sexy, making your breath catch in your throat as you couch slightly. Kai comes to stand next to you, putting his lips to your ear as he whispers “Bit of advice...never ever call Jimin a bitch; He’ll prove you wrong instantly.”

You watch Jimin as he licks his lips, boring his eyes into yours as you mutter “I can see that...clearly.”

Jimin then takes the hat, spinning around and hopping to his feet, slowly undoing his belt as his abs hypnotize you. You feel like your legs may give out on you as you feel a tingling sensation between them while watching him. He pulls the belt out, tossing it over his shoulder as he gets on his knees and rolls on the floor seductively, ending up on his back as he grinds his pelvis to the air, humping and making love to it as if a woman was riding on top of him.

You bite your finger as he looks at you from under his black tresses, smirking at the effect he is having on you as he gets on his knees and places the snapback back on his head. He bites his lip and releases it with a groan as he showcases his doggystyle skills, gripping the imaginary hips of a woman as he pounds into her to the rhythm of the song.

You wonder what it would be like to be beneath him as he smirks at you. The song soon goes off, and Jimin rises to his feet as he walks over to you while Kai is standing behind you, causing you to become the equivalent of an Oreo.

“What did you say earlier about me 'bitchin’ out? Huh?” Jimin says in a husky tone as you gulp

“I...uh..sorry?”

Jimin smirks before looking at Kai as he leans to your ear and whispers

“You better pray that when I spin...the bottle doesn't stop on you...princess.”

Jimin walks away and sits back in his spot, not even bothering to put his shirt back on as he spins the bottle with a very intense look on his face. The bottle spins, but Jimin doesn't seem to care who the bottle will fall on as he glances at you.

Could it be that he was upset you questioned his confidence in the game? If not then why did it seem he was upset?

“Hmph,” he grunts as he smirks when the bottle lands on Kai “Looks like you're it bro.”

Kai nods before looking at you “OK let me have it.”

Jimin does some thinking before he looks between the two of you and then grins like he's innocent, but you know he isn't at all.

“I dare you to make out with her,” he says pointing to you as Kai and you both give each other a look, but then you both look away and start blushing.

“You cannot be serious,” you say incredulously as Jimin smirks “As serious as a heart attack; Don't tell me you are 'bitching' out on me.”

You scowl at Jimin for mimicking you as you look at Kai “Is that really all you want us to do?” he asks as Jimin smiles “I dare you both to make out with each other, but whoever pulls away from the kiss first has to wear nothing but their underwear until after they spin at least 3 times. Sound good?”

You look at Kai smirking as he returns the same expression “Hell yea,” you say triumphantly as Jimin leans back “I'm totally game,” Kai declares as you move closer to one another, but Jimin stops you

“On the couch; You'll both be more comfortable that way,” he suggests as you stand up and take Kai’s hand to lead him to the couch. He sits down and watches you as you straddle his lap without blinking

“Woah,” he breathes as you get a bit closer “What?” you retort as he licks his lips “You sure you wanna do it...in this position?”

You smirk as he looks into your eyes “Can’t handle it playboy? Want to give up?”

Kai keeps his eyes locked with yours before gripping your waist and causes you to sharply exhale as he growls “Not on your life.”

Before you realize it he's crashes his lips against yours, catching you off guard as you both begin the lip battle. His lips are soft, but he's dominant as he claims your mouth for his own. You lightly moan in the kiss as he sticks his tongue in your mouth and begins to taste you.

You taste like grapes and lime, a perfect combination for him as he flicks his tongue against yours. Your head is spinning as you both kiss, your wet muscles both battling for utter control as you straddle Kai. You press your palm against his chest as he angles his head for better access, but when he bites at your lip you can’t help but to get weak.

He lets it go before taking your mouth again, and as if this wasn’t bad enough...he was squeezing your waist and causing you to shiver. He grunts into the kiss as your tongues slap at one another, but you won't give in to him that easily as your lips move so smoothly against each other like poetry in motion.

“Come,” lips smack together “On,” a light moan as he bites your lip “Playboy.” Kai can feel the fire within him as you speak through the kisses, and before you know it you feel him grip you tighter on your hips as you gasp into the kiss.

“Ah-ha...mmm,” he catches the moan with his tongue as he slowly stands up, and before you know it your are underneath him on the couch threading your fingers in his blonde hair as you deepen the kiss, still hungry for more.

You open your eyes and find Kai is looking right into yours, giving you the sexiest expression known to man. You feel him move his hand to your thigh as he lowers himself down more onto you

“Ah-hmph,” You can feel friction between you as the heat gets stronger, causing your head to spin out of control as your lips smack together so passionately. He begins to caress your thigh, pulling you into him more and before you know it, you feel something hard rubbing against your shorts, and God...just what is that?

You gasp as it rubs against you, and without thinking you pull back and look at Kai as a thin line of saliva still connects your lips. You pant as Kai looks triumphant but nonchalant about everything as he glances down to your lips and then looks back into your eyes

“Fuck,” you curse as Kai smirks “Yup...Fuck.”

You push him off before looking at Jimin as he sits there leaning over with elbows on his knees “Well princess you put up a good fight, but looks like bro got you this time.”

You scoff as you cross your arms before glaring at Kai who smiles snugly “I've got a lot of experience hun.” You tick your tongue as Kai tugs at your shorts  
“Aren't you a bit uncomfortable in these tight, little shorts? You look like you could use some air,” he says in a husky tone as you stand up and begin to unbutton the shorts.

You look away as you start to pull them down slow as Kai looks at you with a sexy smirk on his face while he bites his lip, and Jimin simply licks his lips and gives you a stripper God smile. As you hook your fingers into the waistband of the shorts, you don't even notice that Jimin ends up behind you and his hands land on yours

“What are you doin-”

“Shh...you look like you need help,” he says in a seductive low tone as he slowly helps you pull down your shorts. They drop to the floor, and Jimin glances down with a smile as he gazes at your lace panties

“Very nice...you look good in lace,” he compliments as you scoff, but soon you feel your shirt is being lifted and you become a bit hesitant as your breath hitches, but you feel puffs of breath on your neck as Jimin presses against you

“Easy...I got you...I got you,” he assures as your shirt is pulled over, and you stand in nothing but your lacy bralette and matching boy shorts with your belly button piercing and hip piercings on display.

Jimin drops the shirt before running his hands down your back as he sits back down, and Kai simply whistles “My my princess...such sexy little panties you wore just for a study session.”

You glower at him as you slowly sit on the floor, trying not to move so much since your boobs may end up bouncing as your entire body feels  hot when Kai bites his lip at you. You watch as he slides down the couch and grabs the bottle

“OK, so we all had at least one turn right?”

You all nod as he looks at Jimin then you “Should we move up to the Intermediate Dares now, or do you feel we should stop?” he asks you in particular as you think it over. As much as you want to stop, you know you've already gone too far with both of them...there's no turning back now that you are half naked.

“You wish Playboy...spin.”

Kai smirks before clicking his wrist and watching the bottle spin. It spins and spins, causing your body to shiver a bit as you anticipate what comes next

“OK and looks like the first dare for Round 3 goes to…”


	4. Game On:Intermediate Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermediate Level Dares are  
> Limited to:
> 
> -Touching of body parts below the neck  
> -orgasms  
> -extreme make out sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting more heated, but can it get any more hotter?  
> Hell...yea

The bottle spins and finally stops, causing Kai to look at you with a smirk as you scowl at him

“You have been spared again princess,” he chuckles as you simply roll your eyes as he looks over at Jimin

“Don't hate me bro,” he requests of Jimin as the younger side eyes you “Just make it good ok?”

You can’t help but notice that ever since Jimin’s last dare he has been acting a bit...rude to you subtly as you both sit next to one another. You furrow your eyebrows wondering…

Did what I say about him bitching out really make him upset?

Kai thinks up something challenging enough for Jimin, glancing you as you look at Jimin with a face that looks, dare he say it, concerned

“Ok Jimin,” Kai starts as Jimin looks at him nonchalantly “I’ll switch up for a moment since you seem to be in a telling mood so…I’ll give you ”

You scowl at Kai as he smirks at you “It’s still Truth or Dare, so it counts. Now Jimin...when princess dared you to dance the way you fuck...how and what did you feel?”

Jimin lets out a sigh as he looks up at the ceiling

“Well for starters I don't like dancing provocatively in front of women, since the experience I had at the MAMA awards in 2014; Texts, calls, and kakao notifications from Noonas and younger girls for 4 weeks kind of makes you wish you never did something” he explains as he pins you with a look before you mutter as you pull your knees up to your chest, and he can't help but to think you look so damn cute and sexy right now

“You could have passed the dare…”

“Yeah, but then you said I would be bitching out...so,I felt I had to prove myself...keep my pride and manhood in tact,” he retorts as he shrugs before Kai urges him to continue

“Then the music came on, and I could feel my body coming alive; I could feel the music was conveying my thoughts vividly as I pictured it in my mind.”

Kai seems interested as he urges on with a ‘keep going’ finger gesture

“I pictured my crush on the bed, spread out for me like my own personal buffet. I lean down and kiss her, fuck she tastes so good that I lose control. I flip her on her back, and tell her how happy I am she came, how I _welcome_ her into my bed, and before she knows it...I'm inside her. I'm doing what she likes as she grabs my shoulders, and my hips move like waves as my dick goes deeper inside.”

As you listen to Jimin tell his fantasy, you suddenly realize that he is now in front of you. You unfold your knees, putting a leg down as you place your palms on the floor

“‘Yes Jimin go harder...fuck me Jimin, God _fuck_ me; Mmm...you do it so good! Oh,not there please stop, I'll go crazy’ she sings in my ear as I work her body, giving her _all_ of me and so much more to where I want her to go insane, so insane...that I'm her _only_ remedy,” he says as he leans in closer ,and you slowly lean back.

Jimin smirks at your reaction as he looks into your eyes, causing your pulse to quicken and legs to get weak as you brace yourself against the carpet

“Her voice is unparalleled, her body is like a drug, and her love muscle wraps around me like it was made just for _me_. Her body is like a group of instruments for my fingers ,” he says as he uses his fingers to play imaginary piano keys on your thigh.

You shudder at the feeling as he strums through your hair gently, like as if he's playing an angelic harp “Soon she's on her hands and knees, the heat is too much, and she needs me to help her cool down. Her ass I _grip_ , her hair I _pull_ , and her pussy I _pound_.”

You swallow as you keep your gaze locked with his eyes as they roam your body. He lightly chuckles as he eases up to your ear and whispers “You should have never tested me...because now I won't stop until that fantasy becomes a _reality_.”

He pulls back and sits back down in his spot as Kai whistles “Nice youngin’! You need to look into becoming an erotica writer once you quit music.”

Jimin gives an earnest smile as he glances over at you “Anything is possible with... _inspiration_ , I guess.”

Kai nods before handing him the bottle as Jimin smirks before carelessly spinning it. They both watch as it spins, but you are still too caught up in what Jimin said and are unfocused

_Is the girl Jimin crushing on...me?_

“Oh shit…” Kai chuckles out as the bottle lands on him while Jimin simply grins mischievously before thinking of a good enough dare for his brother as his eyes look between you and Kai.

“Yes I got it,” he voices “Kai dare you to play with the princess for 3 minutes however you want, but it has to be a body part that she chooses.”

Kai raises his eyebrow at you before you look away and mutter “I'm being punished...aren't I?”

“Not yet,” Jimin says as you realize what he means and blushes before side eyeing Kai as he comes closer “So Princess...what do you want me to _play_ with? I won't don’t anything unless you say so.”

You bite your lip as you mutter before thinking for a few seconds “M-My...breasts…”

Kai raises his eyebrow as he smirks “Didn't quite catch that. _What_ do you want me to _play_ with?”

You gulp before speaking louder with hesitation “My... _breasts_.”

Kai smiles that sexy smile you can't get enough of as he comes up behind you, pressing his chest to your back as he whispers in your ear when you tense up “Relax, I'll be gentle.”

You shudder and blush as Jimin looks at his cellphone “Kai you may lick and suck as part of your playtime.”

“Wait wh-” you begin to interject, but it's too late

“OK and...start.”

Kai slowly runs his fingers over the lace of your bra, settling his chin on your shoulder as he begins to rub his hands around the curvature of your boobs. You feel your breath hitch as he starts to massage them through the bra, smiling at your content expression as you focus on his hands

“Ah,” you sigh as he gets a little rougher, kneading them and squeezing them like they are pillows. You bite your lip and tilt your head back just a little as you relax like he said. Kai continues to treat your breast like soft pillows as he squeezes and alternates to gripping them, causing you to jerk as your legs come together.

“Keep em’ open,” Kai whispers “you'll only make it worse.” You slightly moan as Kai continues to knead and tease your breast, lightly pinching your nipples through the lacy barrier as Jimin calls out “2 minutes.”

Kai decides to kick it up a notch as he slowly begins to pull down your bra and continues to massage your globes without any interference “What are you...ah...doing?” you ask breathlessly as Kai replies cockily

“Playing with my new toys.”

He smirks against your shoulder as he continues to massage your breasts,feeling how soft your skin is as he bites his lip when you moan while he grips them

“Mm…” you stifle a moan and jerk as he presses his lips to your neck “Feels good right?” Jimin watches you as he bites his lips and glances between you and his clock every few seconds. You see a gleam of revenge in his eyes as you both have a conversation silently

_You are so fucked up..._

_The only one soon to be ‘fucked up’ is you. Enjoy this._

You cry out when Kai pinches your left nipple, pulling it a bit roughly as he grips your right breast in his other hand “That is for sucking my finger earlier,” he reminds as you try to speak but are stopped when you feel both your nipples being pinched and pulled.

“And that is for testing Jimin,” he says with a smirk as you bite your lip, not being able to take such stimulation since your breasts are quite sensitive

“You like this don't you princess? You like for somebody to play with your little pillows huh?”

You growl in frustration as Kai smirks “Don't deny it.. I know I'm good at this; I haven't had any complaints.”

“40 seconds,” Jimin calls as Kai simply sighs “Finally…”

“Finally? What do you mean fina-ah!”

Kai turns you around roughly, catching both of your breasts in his hand as he begins to slap his tongue against your nipples and sucks on them like a hungry baby. You feel your entire body shiver in excitement as he rubs his knee against your crotch, making you jerk as you try to back up but can't because he is gripping your breast to keep you still.

“Don't fight it...just enjoy it,” he whispers between every swirl of his tongue around your nipples,as your body quivers and you whimper And moan quietly. You feel your heat building up I'm between your legs as you grip Kai’s hair, earning a growl from him as he chuckles

“30 seconds,” Jimin calls as he bites his lip while moving to get a better view of your face as he looks over at Kai before looking at you. Damn it why did your breast have to be sensitive and…

Wait...wh-what’s happening? What is that you are feeling? Kai flicks a nipple with his finger, causing you to grunt as you grip his hair tighter

_Oh hell no...this can't be happening!_

“20 seconds.”

You feel your stomach begin to tingle , that coil just tightening inside as your pussy jumps and throbs from Kai's mouth on your breasts. He moans in satisfaction as he looks up at you and sees that look on your face, a look he knows all too well as he whispers so Jimin can't hear

“Cum for me Princess. Let it go…”

You don't want to listen, you don't want to give in, but it feels so damn good. Kai's tongue on you makes you feel so hot and ready for everything as he sucks and pops off with his plump lips. You can't hold it in anymore, and before you realize it you grunt hard and grip Kai's hair harder that he growls as you lean over and grip his bicep with your other hand as you see spots.

“F-Fuck…” you say breathlessly as as Jimin counts down “10...9...8...7”

Kai continues as you feel the knot come undone, biting your lip so hard you might have busted the skin if you were not already gripping his hair “5...4...3...2..”

“I-I hate...y-you,” you pant as Kai gives your breasts both a kiss “No you don't.”

“1...Time is up kids!” Jimin shouts as you and Kai gaze into each other's eyes, he caresses your cheek and you don't stop him since you are so weak from just cumming due to the guy you claim to hate most licking and sucking on your breasts.

“If you hated me, you wouldn't have cum when I asked.”

You scoff “I can cum without you…”

“Question is...Will you _want_ to cum without me though?”

You scowl at him as you shake your head in an attempt to see if this all a dream, but it is definitely real. You hurry to your feet, saying you have to go to the bathroom as you dart upstairs before closing the door behind you and sliding down against it as you hold your cheeks in rapture.

“Fuck,” you breathe out after just experiencing an orgasm just from stimulation to your breast; Well this is a first for everything you suppose as you look up at the ceiling and feel how hot your face is as you pant

“Gotta get it together, gotta...keep control,” you coach yourself as you stand up and exhale, but once you open the door to your room,you see that it is too dark to see . You stumble trying to find a light, but when you are pushed against the wall roughly your mind says one thing when you feel breath against your lips

Control...lost

Lips crash against yours as you engage in a passionate lust filled kiss between you and Kai…

No wait...is it Kai? No wait...it's Jimin...no it's…

You try to figure out who it is in the dark as your bottom lip is nipped, and your tongue slaps against his. He breathes against your mouth, catching each moan you make with his lips as your smacking emanates through the hall.

You are in pure ecstasy from how good his mouth feels against yours as he shoves his tongue into your mouth, but you don't feel any tongue ring...so it must be Kai.

You are just about to call his name, but the door shuts downstairs and with one last peck to your lips, Kai runs out the room and leaves you there. You are in a daze but quickly rush out after him, but when you peer downstairs they both just look up at you and grin coyly

“Everything OK, Princess,” Kai asks as you scowl at him for playing such a dirty game, but then you notice that gleam in Jimin’s eye has gotten more intense. Your eyes widen when he flicks his tongue ring between his teeth and your eyes widen

“You look like something is _bothering_ you.”

You shake your head, heart pounding at what just happened as you walk downstairs. Who kissed you? You felt no tongue ring and they didn't speak, so it had to be Kai right? Jimin couldn't have possibly have taken off his tongue ring so quickly and kissed you…

Or could he?

* * *

 

“Alright hyung your turn. Shall we move on to the Advanced Dares or do you both want to keep it here?” Jimin asks as he sits there, his abs just begging to be licked as he smiles awaiting your answer.

“I'm game,” Kai says as you nod your head in agreement. Jimin passes the bottle to Kai, watching him spin it as he looks at you and comes closer. You both look in each other's eyes as Jimin takes his thumb and brushes it over your bottom lip

“You had something there...sorry,” he says with a kind smile as you nod your head while Kai eyes both of you. The bottle soon stops, and just when you thought things couldn't get more heated they did

“Oh Princess...?” he sing songs

“Yes...Kai?” you answer a bit nervously

“You wouldn't happen to have an HDMI cable would you?” he inquires as you raise your brow “Y-Yeah I've got quite a lot, but why-”

“Good because they are going to be key for your next dare.”

“You don't say,” you deadpan as he chuckles before looking at Jimin “Is Namjoon hyung still with Suga, JHope, and Kris?”

Jimin thinks for a second before remembering that they did say they would be drinking at the Bangtan dorms tonight since everyone else was out and about, and they were the only ones who had more in common between the four of them.

“I think so,” Jimin says as he nods before Kai tosses him his phone “Call them and tell them to answer a Skype call in the next 10 minutes, and I'll explain from there.”

Jimin leaves the room as he dials a number, starting to explain when someone picks up “Can I ask what this has to do with my dare?” you ask as Kai smirks

“How do you feel about taking orders?”

You furrow your eyebrows as you speak simply “I don't take orders, I give them.”

Kai simpers before tilting your chin up to look at him “Well tonight that's going to change.”

You gulp as Kai leans in “If you think everything else was bad, wait until you meet our hyungs...they invented this game.”

Jimin comes back in with a sort of anxious expression

“OK Suga hyung said he'll rip off my balls if we are trying to prank them, and Kris hyung said that if you do anything stupid...you'll be his bitch boy maid for a month. So we better make this fast.”

Kai nods before looking you over “So...I think that you might want to change out of that set.”

“Why?” you say back as he whispers in your ears “Because you've already cum once in your panties, and I think you don't like the idea of wearing dirty ones now do you?”

You gulp before rushing upstairs after thinking about what Kai just said as you hurry and rush into the bathroom, wiping your pussu down with soap and water. Once you are we done, you go into your room and pick out another lace bra set, but it’s baby pink and the bra is strapless.

You put it on as you examine yourself in the mirror “OK...you got this...you got this,” you coach as you apply more of your lip balm to your lips “These guys have met their match, you are the alpha not them. You won't cave...no matter what.”

Kai comes in and wraps his hands around your waist as you jump slightly

“Nervous?”

“No...should I be?” you retort as he chuckles “I won't say yes, and I won't say no...but be excited they notice...everything about women.”

You roll your eyes as Kai steps away “I bet.”

“So uh, I need the cable still. Mind giving me one?”

You walk over to your TV stand bending over and grabbing one from a drawer as Kai gets a nice look at your ass as you look over your shoulder “Take a picture much?”

Kai simply smirks “It'll get dirty if I do.”

You shake your head as you shove the cable in his hand, walking off without him as he follows you. Once you both go downstairs, Jimin looks worried as he sits on the phone before looking at you both and smiling sheepishly

“No hyung I can't LET YOU! No no I'm not disobeying it's just...of course I-Oh fine…”

Kai raises his eyebrow as Jimin mutes the phone “Change of plans...they want to come to where we are!”

Kai looks at you before you stutter “O-Oh no! DEFINITELY FUCKING NOT! I AM NOT ABOUT TO HAVE 4 MORE BOZOS IN MY HOUSE AND SEE ME IN MY LINGERIE!”

Kai looks at Jimin “Tell them that we can't because uh...the house belongs to a friend who trusts us and can't have more people over.”

You look at Kai, hiding a smile as Jimin tries what he suggests, but it backfires when a voice comes through after he presses speaker “So then why did you call us...if we can't come over Jongin?”

Kai freezes from the voice as he gulps before taking the phone timidly “Sorry hyung, but we just thought that you guys might like to have some fun. My bad…”

The person sighs “Jongin if we can't come over then just say that instead of having Jimin make up nutball excuses about being murdered.”

Kai looks at Jimin as he motions his head to you, but you finally get it and smile at at Jimin for respecting your household and wishes. Kai continues to to talk to the other man, whom you assume is older because he says Duizang a lot, which you believebis leader in Mandarin.

You bite your lip, looking down at your lingerie as you hear Kai deal with the scolding, and for some odd reason...all you want is to please him and whoever else for him. He shouldn't have to be anyone’s maid just for having some fun, hell he just made you cum by sucking your tits!

Can't turn back now...it's too late

“Wait…” you say as Kai tells them to hold on before looking at you

“Give them my address.”

Kai looks at Jimin, who looks at you as you nod “It's OK, I mean we've done too much to be wimps right? They can come, but anything I don't like...I'll kick their ass for it.”

Kai nods with a smile as he unmutes the phone “OK hyung, get your GPS ready…”

Jimin walks over to you before smoothing your hair over your ear as you take his hand in yours “I'm not supposed to be friendly with you.”

You smile as Jimin smiles back “Well...maybe after tonight that all can change?” he strokes your arm and strokes your cheek as he looks into your eyes while biting his lip

“Maybe, but for now...you are still annoying,” you say with a giggle as you walk away and he chuckles at your stubbornness. Kai closes the phone and looks at you

“They'll be here in 5 minutes. Are you sure about this?”

You nod before going into the family room, and walking away “If they are anything like you bozos...I'm sure I can handle them.”

Kai and Jimin stand there as they both dap one another, and on the other side of the wall you can feel your heat rising again as you sit in the the room and wait.

_God...what have I gotten myself into?_


	5. Game on:Advanced Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advanced Level Dares are  
> Limited to:
> 
> -Lap dances  
> -Kissing and Licking of the upper or lower body  
> -More orgasms  
> -Group sessions  
> -Fingering/Oral Sex

You hear the doorbell ring as you look out the window to see a Navigator pull up, some guys exiting the car, and one of them has a real deep voice

 

“Damn...You know something's up when Jimin is at a rich person’s house,” he says as another guy speaks, but his voice isn't as deep but husky and smooth

 

“I just hope he's not piss drunk; You know he gets touchy when that happens.”

 

One of them sees your silhouette on the window stepping closer to get a better look through the curtain before the one with the deep voice speaks

 

“Yah! Hoseok! Quit being a peeping Tom! We can't afford another police episode.”

 

You giggle as the boy catches up with them before hearing the doorbell ring. Kai and Jimin answer the door for their older bandmates and invite them in, but as soon as they walk in their jaws drop slightly

 

“Wow,” Hoseok says as he looks around the floor “You guys had alcohol _and_ pizza?!” Jimin rubs the nape of his neck as Hoseok reaches to strangle him

 

“Jimin,” Yoongi deadpans “You've been holding out on us? Your _favorite_ hyungs in the whole wide world?”

 

Jimin chuckles nervously as Kris, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol look at one another “Kai I'm hurt pal...I thought we were friends!”

 

Kai is instantly grabbed and noogied by his hyung as Kris crosses his arms and watches with a smirk while Kyungsoo deadpans “As usual...you are hogging all the good stuff.”

 

“A-Ah! Hyung stop my hair...you're messing it up!”

 

“I'll mess up more than that brat! How dare you have a party and not invite us! Chen would be disappointed!”

 

Jimin then raises his,hands in surrender as Namjoon advances toward him “You've got it all wrong! This isn't a party!”

 

Namjoon raises his brow “Oh...so then you just felt it necessary to drink over 15 cans of Limearitas and eat 2 large pizzas alone?”

 

Yoongi posts against the wall “And decide to just have some _girl's_ clothes all over the fl- wait...GIRL’S  CLOTHES?!”

 

Hoseok picks up your shirt, examining it as he deduces “Still warm and smells nice.”

 

The older men look at Jimin and Kai “Jongin…”

 

“Jimin?” Kris and Namjoon both say in sequence as the younger boys simply smile

 

“We were playing Truth or Dare with a friend of ours,” Kai explains as he takes your shirt from Hoseok “That's why we called you...so you could be a part of it, since you are the _masters_ at this.”

 

Yoongi smirks “Damn right.”

 

Namjoon looks around “So where is this friend then?”

 

“Yeah...seems like you two are the only ones visible?” Kyungsoo mocks with a smirk

 

Kai looks at Jimin as he sends a text on his phone, telling you to come out and that he won't let anything bad happen. You step out the room and walk into the living room as Kris sets his eyes on you first and then Kyungsoo after

 

“All I'm saying is that...I feel you guys should've invited us when there _was_ food left! It's just betrayal I tell you…” Hoseok whines as Yoongi shakes his head, double taking when he sees you as his lips part.

 

Hoseok continues to whine as Jimin pokes him “Hyung..”

 

“Don't you “hyung” me Park Jimin! I'm so disappointed in you!”

 

“But hyung…!”

 

“No buts..I'm not buying you ice cream anymore!”

 

Yoongi loses his patience as he slaps Hoseok upside the head “Turn around dipshit!”

 

Hoseok whines at the blow as he sets his eyes on you, eyes tracing your body as you stand there leaned against the wall peering at them. Namjoon bites his lips as you slowly walk into the room, looking at them all.

 

“Uh...Damn,” Namjoon breathes as Yoongi agrees “Ditto.”

 

You smile sexily as Kai stands next to you while Kyungsoo blushes slightly, and his eyes widen

 

“Hyungs, meet our friend Y/N, but you can call her _Princess_.”

 

You look at Kai for that God awful nickname as you smile at the rest of guys. Wow...they're hot, and just when you thought they might be unsightly;time to get a fork to eat those words.

 

A guy with mint colored hair comes up to you, motioning for Kai to step aside, which he does reluctantly. You look into those dark eyes of his as he smirks at you before biting his lip

 

“Mm...mm...mm, don't you look sweet enough for me to have with my coffee every morning.” he says as his eyes trail your body, and you can't help but blush “T-Thank you.”

 

“I'm Suga, but you can call me Yoongi gorgeous,” he introduces himself as he takes your hand and kisses it “Yoongi,” you say getting a feel for it on your tongue as he smiles sweetly

 

“That’s right love.”

 

He crosses his arms as he steps back to look at you some more “Interesting choice of fashion...pink is one of my favorite colors.”

 

You blush more at his words as he suddenly gets pushed aside by a guy with a cute disposition “Stop it Suga! You’re being an attention hog!”

 

You giggle as he steps up to you “Sexy body, and a sexy giggle huh? A knockout in her prime.” You blush at his words, averting your eyes

 

“Hey, hey…” he tilts your chin up to look at him “You don't have to be shy around me baby,” he says against your lips as you moan slightly from how he has gone from cute to sexy in less than seconds.

 

Suddenly he's yanked away from you by a guy much taller than him who literally is a giant with the cutest ears you have ever seen and he has striking gray hair. “Hoseok being sexy just doesn't suit you,” the guy speaks, and woah that deep voice. The one known as Hoseok whines and becomes cute again as you giggle quietly

 

“Such a cute laugh,” you hear a husky voice as you turn to face a set of beautiful eyes and a charming smile. You blush a little as Kyungsoo takes your hand and kisses it manner fully “So...polite.”

 

“Hm? Would you prefer I _not_ be polite beautiful?”

 

You bite your lip as he gets closer “For you...I'll be anything for and _do anything_ that you would like. Name’s Kyungsoo but you may call me D.O.”

 

You resist the urge to swoon “A-Anything?” you stutter and slap yourself for even being nervous as he whispers once more _“Anything._ ” He kisses your hand once more before you feel fingers run up your back

 

“Oh!” you peep as you feel a chill go up your spine, turning around to come face to face with the one who first looked at you and another guy, both of them tall and with blonde hair

 

“She's cute huh Kris?” the plump lipped boy with a cute dimple says as another boy with a model's body eyes you “Cute is an understatement Namjoon.”

 

He then comes up behind you, putting his hands on your hips “This right here is nothing but sexy...truly.” His hands are strong, holding you just like you like to be held by a man as he strokes your cheek and you purr involuntarily

 

“Looks like Kitten would suit you better than Princess, don't you think so baby?” Namjoon says in your ear as you nod and get weak from his voice as the giant one comes up on the side of you, smelling your hair

 

“She smells like vanilla, my favorite,” he chuckles as he runs his large hand over your belly, admiring your belly piercings and hip piercings “Damn that's sexy…”

 

You get so caught up in the attention, you forget that they didn't tell you their names “Uh...may I ask what are your names?”

 

The one with the dimple gets closer “I'm Namjoon, BTS leader and bandmate to Jimin, nice to meet you.” You nod as you feel a small squeeze on your hips “I'm EXO’s second leader and bandmate to Kai, my name is Kris. Hey.”

 

You nod your head as the one who is examining your body speaks up

 

“My name is Chanyeol I'm part of EXO, and you are _gorgeous_.”

 

You blush before thanking him, but suddenly you are pulled away by Kai as he eyes the 3 of them

 

“OK! I think everyone is well acquainted, so let's get to why you are here.”

 

Kai whispers for you to sit down on the couch as you obey but sit next to Jimin, whom you lean against “You OK?”

 

You nod in response as he smiles while Kai explains.  Once Kai is done explaining, Kris looks at you and smirks “So now it's her turn to start off the Advanced Dare round. “

 

“Yeah. I couldn't think of anything else more  cool than to have you guys join. The guys look at you as Kyungsoo smirks “So what's her dare?”

 

Kai comes over to where you are “Are you ready for your dare?” you nod as Kai explains “Princess for your dare, you have to do anything that Yoongi says or wants for 5 whole minutes.”

 

You gulp “A-Anything?” Kai nods as you give him wary  eyes “Define anything?” Yoongi walks over before leaning down to you as he whispers in your ear

 

“Anything _I_ want, you have to do, no matter how nasty, bad, or x rated it is...are you up for it?”

 

You bite your lip as Yoongi licks his before you nod your head “Good girl...you'll have fun...trust me.”

Kai stands up showing the bottle as he explains

 

“We are doing nothing but dares, but if you can't think of anything you can pick a truth. If you decide to pass on a dare then you have to do something ,with the player who tried to dare you, to make up for it. After this it will be Princess’s turn to spin. So are you guys ready to play?”

 

The guys nod as they take off their shoes and jackets to get comfortable. Yoongi takes your hands and pulls you up with him as he puts you in the center of the floor “If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable say stop or no, OK?”

 

You nod your head as he stands behind you “Is everyone ready?” he asks as everyone nods their heads. You feel yourself getting excited as Yoongi begins to walk around, smirking as his eyes scan your body

 

“Such a pretty body you have love; Is this what it means to be pretty as a picture?”

 

You blush as he lets your hair glide off his fingertips “Hmm...let's get down to business then hm?” You nod as he gently runs his hands down your arms as he puts his lips close to your ear

 

“So damn...beautiful, God...if only my friends weren't watching I'd fuck you right here; I don't like to share,” he explains as you feel him gently stroke your stomach, causing you to shudder in delight from his touch.

 

“You have a nice body, so nice that I would love to see how well you can move it.”

 

You are getting impatient from all the flattery as you bite your lip “What would you like me to do Yoongi?” you ask as if you were his servant as he licks his lips when you say his name

 

“Show me how you move that body; I want you to give me a _personal_ lap dance.”

 

You smirk a bit as you turn around and speak against his sexy lips before placing your palms on his chest “Whatever you want.”

 

He squeezes your butt gently,making you giggle as you point to Jimin, beckoning to him while curling your finger seductively. He obeys and stands beside you as Yoongi holds you

 

“Find me a sexy song to dance to; Anything will do,” you request of him as he nods and smiles before sitting down with the phone and beats pill. He searches for sexy music, trying to find the perfect song.

 

Ne-Yo’s The Way You Move begins to play, as Ne-Yo says ‘Baby Don’t Go’ you snap your fingers and roll your hips, bringing them around slow as you stick your ass out. You turn around and drop down once the beat drops, putting your hands on your knees as you spread your legs wider.

 

You snap your fingers as you bounce up and down to the rhythm. You bring yourself back up slow as Yoongi stands and watches. You slide up and down him, your hair ruffling up and making you look sexy against him. You roll your head, sliding down till you are on your knees, biting your finger as you grind against the floor and twerk your ass.

 

You pop it to the beat as you look back at Yoongi, bringing your legs around quickly and showcasing your flexibility. The guys all watch you, Kai and Jimin in particular, as you go up behind Yoongi and put your leg up over his shoulder, swirling over him gracefully as the guys make sounds and show their entertained by your show.

 

Yoongi bites his lip, looking at you dance for him as you soon do something he doesn't expect...you sing to him.

 

You sing as Yoongi eyes you, and before he knows it you bring your leg up all the way straight as you smile at him, making him wish you both were alone,as you drop into split. Kai and Jimin’s mouths drop to the floor as you bounce up and down skillfully, flipping in the split as you go into a handstand and swing your legs around.

 

Yoongi kneels on the floor as you rub on your body, sexily dancing on the floor as he strokes your thighs, giving your ankle a sweet kiss as you curl your foot like a feline, placing your legs on his shoulders

 

“Hold onto me,” you say as Yoongi nods before picking you up, his head in between your legs as you caress his head softly ,but then you lean back and do a sexy backwards walk through while ending up in front of him.

 

You put his hands on your ass as T-Pain sings

 

_You hit the stage, and then you make the music stop when your booty go...left cheek, right cheek._

 

You make your left and right butt cheek move in his hands as you hold onto him before dropping down and slowly backing it up on him. The music ends as you grind on him ,and you both bite your lip as you look at one another.

 

The guys all clap as Yoongi chuckles “Did you like that?” you ask as he caresses your cheek “Yes... _a lot.”_ You giggle as he puts his lips to your ear “5 minutes are up you two,” Hoseok announces.

 

You kiss Yoongi’s cheek and give him a smile before walking away to sit on the couch

 

“Guys...make room for the lady ,” Chanyeol says as they clear a space on the sofa, and Yoongi keeps his eyes on  you and so do the rest of the guys.

 

“So...my turn to spin? ,” you say, and Kai places the bottle on the table. You get up and sit back where you were during the start of the game “Form a circle please,” you ask as the boys obey and form a circle around the bottle.

 

You spin the bottle, everyone’s eyes on you as you bite your lip with anticipation. The bottle stops, and you look up to see a smiling Hoseok

 

“Well, well...looks like you are my target huh?”

 

Hoseok licks his lips seductively “Guess so.”

 

You feel yourself get hot from the way he bites his lips, wondering how good he was at oral sex as you eye him “Truth or Dare?”

 

“Dare,” he says simply as you ponder what you could have him do as you smirk deviously

 

“Hoseok do you like _ice cream_?”

 

The man simply bites his lips as he nods “ _Love it.”_

 

You get up, go to the kitchen, and bring back an ice cream cone and hand it to him. He looks at you puzzled, but this was going to be fun for him.

 

“I dare you to eat the ice cream until I say stop.”

 

“That's it?” Namjoon asks as you smirk “But you have to eat it while I sit in your lap and hold it while  your arms are tied behind your back.”

 

The guys eyes all widen as you straddle Hoseok before taking Jimin’s shirt and tying his arms behind his back. Your ass sits pretty as you sit in his lap and

begin to open the ice cream as Hoseok watches you and licks his lips.

 

You press it to his lips “ _Eat,”_ you say seductively as he bites into the chocolate nut covered outside, a soft crunch as he chews the nuts and looks at you. You smile as he eats away at the chocolate and nuts until the vanilla ice cream is fully visible.

 

He begins to lick slow while looking at you, but you have more in store as you press your lips to the other side and cause him to stop licking. You lick and cause your tongue to nearly touch his, but then you pull  the cone away and begin to smear it on your chest.

 

The creamy delight coats the tops of your luscious breasts as Hoseok gulps before you smirk “Hurry or it will _melt.”_

 

Hoseok hesitantly leans forward looking up at you as you press your breasts together while smiling at him sexily “Don't be scared; it's alright,” you assure him as you caress his head and bring him to your breast like a mother to her baby.

 

He looks down before closing his eyes and running his tongue along your mounds as you sigh in pleasure from how warm and soft his muscle is. He gives you long, slow licks as he peers up at you to gauge your reaction and loves what he sees.

 

“Oh…” you breathe as you tip your head back and bite your lip as Kai comes to stand behind you. “Princess,” he says as you moan in response while Hoseok continues to lick you instead of the ice cream “You know you are sensitive in this area, so why have him lick there? Do you want to _cum_ again that much?”

 

You fall weak to Kai’s whispers as Hoseok flicks his tongue against your skin before looking up at you as the ice cream begins to melt in your hand

 

“Let me help you with that,” he purrs as he runs his tongue over your hand and sucks the ice cream as it falls. You bite your lip as he takes your finger in his mouth and sucks on it as he gazes at you. You feel a sensation below, and without thinking you tip Hoseok’s chin as you whisper against his lips

 

“That's enough; Last thing I want to do is _spoil_ you.”

 

Hoseok grins as he bites his lip “I'd let you spoil me anytime and anyplace.”

 

You smile at him before getting off his lap as you take the ice cream and have Jimin untie him before looking at your hand

 

“Tsk...now I'm all sticky,” you pout slightly as you feel a hand on your hip and a deep voice in your ear

 

“Let me fix that for you.”

 

You watch as Chanyeol slowly licks the ice cream

from your fingers and sucks each one slow as he looks at you part your lips. You bite your lip as he takes one finger between  his teeth and nips it playfully causing you to giggle sexily.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem at all,” he says with a smile as you hand Hoseok the bottle. He spins it swiftly as everyone anticipates who is next, and all Hoseok can do is smile once he sees who it lands

 

“Ah…” he smiles smugly “Namjoon hyung.”

 

“What fool?”

 

You giggle at the leader's attitude as Hoseok thinks for a second “I dare you to go into a room with Princess ,and see how far you can go within 7 minutes.”

 

Namjoom scoffs “Piece of ca-”

 

“But you'll be blindfolded while we watch from the door,” Hoseok adds and Namjoon glares at him “You little shit.”

 

Hoseok chuckles as you return with a black bandana and hand it to Namjoon before taking his hand and pulling him with you “Come on.”

 

You smile at him sweetly as you lead him to follow you before you both go into the guest room. Everyone follows behind as Kai closes the door as Namjoon sits on the bed before you stand in front of him

 

“Would you like me to tie it?” you say sexily as you motion to the bandana, and he smiles “By all means.”

 

You tie the bandana good enough so he can't see anything and wave your hand in front of him, but you are caught by surprise when he grabs you and puts you on the bed. The other guys all watch quietly as the Bangtan leader takes his place  over you.

 

“You can see?” you ask incredulously as he chuckles “No. But I can feel your presence around me, and…” he whispers in your ear

 

“Your perfume is _very_ attractive, so it's easy to detect where you are.”

 

You bite your lip at the tone of his voice ready for anything as he caresses your hips and gives them a gentle but firm squeeze “Umph...strong,” you breathe as Namjoon chuckles

 

“Thank you. I've been working out a lot lately, and now I finally get the chance to put that to good use.”

Namjoon squeezes and grips you in all the right places as you let out soft pants, but you feel a sudden impact against your skin and jump a little.

 

“Such a nice ass; Soft, firm, and round... _exactly_ how I like it.” You watch him as he continues to squeeze your butt, delivering another smack which causes you to let out breathy moan as he enjoys your responses.

 

“I was waiting for my turn to be in a more “intense” round, but this seems acceptable don't you think kitten?” he asks as he whispers in your ear. He continues to smack your ass and turning it a light shade of red as he growls in lust at the reactions you give him.

 

You purr more as he gropes you, causing him to grip your hair as his lips ghost over yours

 

“Namjoon…” you breathe as he smirks ,and you only wish you could see his eyes as he speaks seductively

 

“Yes?”

 

His lips latch onto your neck and make you forget your words as he begins to suck and nip at your spot. You grip his sleeve as your eyes open and meet all the others’ eyes. You see the lust in their glassy orbs as you give in to Namjoon’s skillful lipwork.

 

Kai bites his lip as Jimin licks his while they both look at you. You see Yoongi whispering to Hoseok as Kris and Chanyeol both give you the sexiest smiles. You feel Namjoon’s tongue swipe across the tops of your breasts in your bra as you moan softly.

 

His hands cup your pillows skillfully as he nips at your neck and earning a tiny squeak from you. You feel cool air hit your chest as Namjoon sits you up, placing you in his lap as if he we're not blindfolded at all.

 

“H-How are you so good without even seeing me?” you moan out as you feel him caress your lower back with both of his hands.

 

Namjoon licks and wraps his lips around your nipple as he chuckles from the lovely sounds you make

 

“A man doesn't need his eyes to please a woman,” he answers as he kisses your breast before humming in pleasure, causing you to grip his shoulders. He continues to kiss your mounds before Hoseok calls out as a reminder

 

“5 minutes left and counting.”

 

Namjoon presses sweet kisses to your chest before taking hold of your hips and squeezing harder, making you bite your lip as you throw your head back before feeling something hard rub against you

 

“Oh...my,” you breathe out as Namjoon taunts “Too hard for you kitten? Sorry I'm not a bit _softer._ ”

 

He smacks your ass again as you grunt from the force but excited all at once as you bite your lip and let it go seductively. You can feel Namjoon’s size begging you for more attention, so you oblige by beginning to rock against him. He growls at you as he bites his lip while looking at you through the fabric of his eyes

 

“Mmm...yes. Show me how well you ride baby,” he coaches as you moan softly from the insane heat growing between your legs. You continue to rock against him before feeling your bra come undone and fall to the bed, giving the boys a stunning view of your side profile as your hair cascades down your lovely back.

 

You feel Namjoon shift you and get on top as he trails kisses down your stomach. You run your fingers through his adorable pinkish blonde hair and giggle when he blows your tummy.

 

“So precious,” he comments as he runs a finger slowly down your stomach to the waistband of your panties “Hopefully your boyfriend won't be mad if I ever decide to visit you again sometime.”

 

You smirk at that as you move your arms above your head, stretching and arching your back in a feline manner “He would if he existed.”

 

Namjoon chuckles “Hmm. Are you trying to tell me something?”

 

You giggle and moan softly as you feel him cup your pussy and rub it gently “Oh...mmph,” you bite your lip sexily as you look over and meet eyes with Yoongi who seems to be more entertained than jealous.

 

“This must not be a new thing for any of you,” you say as Namjoon replies “We are brothers,” he implies knowing that you must be looking at Yoongi  and Hoseok  “We don't get jealous of each other whenever a woman is involved, simply because…”

 

You feel lips to your ear as someone else whispers “We like the idea of making her decide who's best at pleasuring her.”

 

You don't get a chance to respond as you feel your panties being slipped down slowly before feeling a hot, wet sensation upon your pussy as you let out a light gasp.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Shh...let it happen,” Namjoon encourages “I know what I'm doing.” You hold back a moan as you look to see Suga beside you, restraining himself from taking you right now as you look over at Hoseok who only smirks

 

“Nearing 3 minutes.”

 

Namjoon’s tongue feels so hot upon your heat as you mewl when he licks up and down slowly but skillfully. Yoongi sits by your side as he watches his brother pleasure you in the best way as he leans to your ear

 

“Damn you are sexy,” he starts “Do you like feeling his tongue on you that much?” You don't want to answer, but Yoongi’s authoritative tone breaks you instantly “Answer me.”

 

“Y-Yes,” you moan out as you feel Namjoon poke you with his tongue for a second as Yoongi simply smirks “What if I joined him? Would you let me?”

 

You try to protest, but it's hard with the Bangtan leader's tongue clouding your judgement, but then you realize that this is too coincidental

 

“Answer him baby,” you hear another voice in your other ear as you look over to see Hoseok giving you the most sexiest and lustful expression you have ever seen. You feel the tongue poke you again as you moan a little louder from it fucking you slowly

 

“Ahh.”

 

From this moment on the minutes just didn't matter anymore as you moan out from the tongue invading your sweetness, and before you know it you see Jimin make his way over and whisper something to Hoseok as he smirks devilishly

 

“Change in plans love,” he says as Jimin begins to untie the bandana around  Namjoon’s eyes as you continue to moan, and soon you look to see a pair of burning brown orbs looking up at you.

 

His tongue continues to lap before he bites his lip and you sit up “For the next 3 minutes, we are going to help our leader out. If you don't accept that, let me know now, and we won't.”

 

Namjoon’s tongue feels so good you don't want it to end as you shift your eyes between the four of them before Jimin moves beside Namjoon

 

“Should we help her to decide faster hyung?” he asks suggestively as you scowl at Jimin, but you only look sexier as Namjoon smirks before you feel more pressure applied to your hole.

 

“Y-You ass...hole,” you moan at Jimin as he leans forward, making you moan once he curls his finger into against Namjoon who also leans forward

 

“Such a naughty mouth; Maybe you need something _in_ it to make you behave huh?” Jimin mocks as you feel their fingers moving inside and squeal as you fall back against the pillow and start panting

 

“F-Fuck…” you curse as Hoseok laps at your nipple while Yoongi twists one “We have less than 2 minutes; Make it count guys,” Hoseok advises as the fingers begin to move at a faster pace. You grunt and groan loudly as you grip the sheets of the bed.

 

You try to hold in your moans as the Bangtan boys show you why they are wanted by every woman in the world “Oh...my...God.”

 

You bite the pillow as Jimin speaks “I prefer Jimin.”

 

“F-F-ohhhh,” you moan more as Jimin curls against your g-spot and strokes you skillfully while Namjoon licks your pearl ,and you lift up suddenly and meet eyes with Jimin

 

“Yes?” he asks cockily as you pant and whimper trying to speak “I'm sorry I don't follow; Want to repeat that again?”

 

You want to slap him, but end up grabbing his nape instead as he smirks

 

“Want me to stop? Huh?” he taunts as you moan and make sex faces at him “Come on, whatever happened to that “boss” attitude? Hm? Where did that lioness go because all I see…”

 

You groan loudly as you squeeze his finger unintentionally “Is a _kitten_.”

 

You try to curse but can't due to all the different sensations you feel. You feel a familiar knot in your stomach as you try to close your legs, but Jimin curls his finger against your spot again and makes you cry out

 

“Keep em’ open,” he orders as Yoongi pops off your nipple and Hoseok licks around the other. You feel yourself getting hotter as you shut your eyes, but your spot is hit again as you snap them open to face Jimin, who is now nose to nose with you as you moan and whimper like a little girl

 

“Look at me; I want to see your eyes when you cum” he says seductively as you purr and whine from he and Namjoon both against your spot as the leader looks into your eyes “You like that hm? You like when I finger fuck your tight little pussy?”

 

His dirty words are turning you on more and more, and all you can do is whine and whimper but squeal once he grabs and yanks your hair “Audio baby.”

 

You cry out “Yes! Yes!” Namjoon and Jimin both begin to move their fingers faster and faster just as you are reaching euphoria, but suddenly you hear a beeping sound that stops everyone as Namjoon glares at Hoseok “Seriously?”

 

Hoseok glares back as Kyungsoo deadpans “Well...that’s a let down.”

 

Chanyeol snickers as Kris simply smirks while Kai taunts “Yeah. I thought that BTS always finishes what they start.”

 

Jimin scowls at Kai, but you turn his head to look at you as he parts his lips. You look at all of them, and speak so softly it is clear that they made an impression

 

“It was fun while it lasted.” You smile as Jimin speaks to where only you can hear “Who said it’s over?”

 

You avert his eyes as you get off the bed, much to the dismay of Hoseok who could only give you the cutest pouty face you had ever seen. You fix your bra and put your panties back on and speak before leaving

 

“Maybe next time you should go for 10 minutes and not 7.”

 

You giggle as you hear Namjoon and Yoongi both attack Hoseok and tell him that about how dimwitted he is. The younger whines as Jimin simply eyes you once you leave, trading a look with Kai as the older simply smirks and follows you. You place your hand against the wall, panting a bit as you can still feel your cup about to run over when Kai touches your shoulder

 

“Everything ok Y/N?”

 

You snap your eyes to Kai and smile at him before nodding your head and standing up “I just need to cool down a bit.I’ll meet you back in the living room.”

 

Kai watches you head upstairs looking a bit worn out, but you were the absolute opposite as you hurried into the bathroom. You look around frantically, completely not caring about locking the door as you slam it behind you. You swing open your towel cabinet and grab your pink rabbit vibrator and sit on the toilet and spread your legs wide.

 

You flip it to the medium vibration setting and rub it against your clit as you spread your pussy open with both fingers. Your juices are coating the panties as you hold the to the side as best as you can while you resist the urge to be too loud. You bite your lip and rub faster in order to reach your peak as you whimper and whine

 

“Yes...ahh. Fuck,”you voice as you feel yourself getting closer, but suddenly you are interrupted by a knock on your door. You jump up as the door opens and see Jimin who tilts is head at you and raises and eyebrow when you hurry and move the vibrator behind your back. He moves closer to you as you retreat as few steps, getting closer and closer till he has you against the wall

 

“J-Jimin…” you whisper as he reaches behind you and takes the vibrator. He examines it before setting his eyes back on you as he holds it to your lips with unreadable expression, and you looks at him questionably before he gives out a simple command

 

“Open.”

 

You part your lips a bit, but he rolls his eyes as he speaks more specifically

 

“Open... _wider._ ”

 

You gulp before opening your mouth wider and sticking out your tongue non intentionally. He slides the vibrator in and watches as you wrap your lips round it and keep your eyes on him. You lick and suck the rubbery object, but soon you feel hot as Jimin watches you while holding it with a certain fire in his eyes. He bites his lips, and before you know it you feel something enter you. You gasp as you grab onto his bicep, squealing around the toy about to spit it out before he shushes you

 

“Do you _want_ them to hear you?”

 

You shake your head as the toy sits in your mouth, and Jimin smirks “Then shut up and suck while I finish what I started.”

 

You moan as you feel his finger curl against you spot once again, awakening that sensation you felt just minutes ago when you and he were in the room with everyone else. Jimin continues to hold the toy in his hand as he skillfully uses his other hand to play with you. You squeal and moan around the toy, making him bite his lips and silently moan from you squeezing on his fingers; it was almost as if it were _him_ you were squeezing, not just his fingers.

 

You begin to suck on the toy more enthusiastically as you force deeper into your throat when Jimin begins to talk dirty to you

 

“So...did I say this was over?”

 

You shake your head as you look at Jimin, shutting your eyes as he goes deeper and deeper before you moan around the toy

 

“Mmph!”

 

Jimin chuckles “As much as I would _love_ to hear you sing Kitten, I can’t…” he curls his finger against your spot once more causing you to whine and roll your eyes back a little “My hyungs and everyone else would come in and spoil our fun; You don’t want them to spoil our _fun_ , do you baby?”

 

You shake your head and moan more as Jimin fingers you faster “Fuck...I swear you almost made me fuck you right there from everything you were doing. What were you thinking huh? Letting Namjoon hyung taste you? Only _I_ may do that, no questions asked.”

 

You feel yourself drifting as Jimin continues his ministrations upon you, wanting so bad to cry out, but he had a point….you didn’t want this to be spoiled.

 

Because right now...you were getting _exactly_ what you wanted even if you didn’t think so.

 

You moan and bite the toy as Jimin growls more like a beast “Fuck… I swear the moment they leave, I am going to enjoy fucking your tight little pussy. You are going to be begging me to stop before we even start.”

 

He curls his finger again and without thinking you spit the toy out and throw your arms around his neck

“F-Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” you harshly whisper as Jimin continues eyes widening a little at your reaction. You pant and whimper causing him to harden more and more as you begin to grind against fingers

 

“Please Jimin! Please-ah!”

 

“Please what?” he replies smugly

 

“Just fuck…! Please!” you beg as he hums in thought while still continuing to abuse your spot

 

“Please... _what_?”

 

You moan and bite your lip as you bury your face in his neck, making him breathe in your scent more as you begin writhing against him. You moan out, almost like you are in pain and cause him to understand

 

“Tell me...tell me,” Jimin requests as you moan, but the words you say are not what you expect as he keep his pace constant

 

“Please fuck...me!”

 

Jimin continues to play with you before you pull back and look at him with eyes clouded by esctacy

 

“Please fuck me! Please make me feel so good, ungh,” you beg as Jimin cannot believe what he is hearing but decides to accept your lack of judgement

 

“Fuck you huh?”

 

“Yesss..”

 

“Anyway I want?”

 

“Mhmmm!”

 

“You’ll do anything I ask?”

 

You nod and moan as you feel that feeling, that feeling that you're now feeling for the second time tonight “No matter what it is?” he asks as he continues to finger you, making you jolt as you feel how close you are

 

“Yes! However and anyway you want! Oh fuck, ohhhh fuck I’m going to cum!”

 

“Cum for me...show me what I’ve got to look forward to.”

 

You hold onto him tight as he presses against that magical button that makes you a slave to his touch, a servant to his every whim, and his and _only_ his. You feel yourself burst, holding onto him tightly as you whimper and shake against him. You pull back from his neck and look at him, out of breath and semi exhausted

 

“Y/N you ok-mph!”

 

You shut him up when you crash your lips against his both of your lips melding as one as you transfer your DNA sinfully. Your tongue slaps at his as he imitates your actions while squeezing your ass and making you gasp into the kiss. You take his face in your hands, slowing the kiss down and kissing him softly, more passionately as he follows along with you before you pull away and surprise him with a smile.

 

He looks a bit guilty for what he has just done as you speak first

 

“I knew you would follow me” you peck his lips once more before walking out of the bathroom and looking over your shoulder

 

“I had to be sure of something, and now...I am. Wash your hands ,and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

Jimin stands there a bit dumbfounded as he looks at his hand, smiling smugly as he leans against the wall before someone leans against the doorframe

 

“So? What was it like?” Kai asks

 

“Close to heaven, but not close enough.”

 

Kai only chuckles “Don’t worry...as soon as I get my turn, she’ll be making up any kind of excuse to get our hyungs to go home so she can fuck us _both.”_

 

Jimin chuckles as he sighs in content “Yep, getting Miss Lee to put us with her was _definitely_ worth it.”

 

“By the way how did you pull that off anyway?”

 

Jimin only smirks “Miss Lee has a thing for Jin hyung so I told her that I could get her a date if she partnered us with Y/N. Everybody gets what they want.”

 

Jimin and Kai both dap one another, but are completely unaware that you never left as you listen close by and shake your head with a smirk.

 

“Yep...Pretty smart... _indeed_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The game begins next chapter! This will be a few chapters o I hope that's fine!


End file.
